Die Gründer
by Mentalinsanity
Summary: Was passiert wenn die Gründer durch einen von Voldemorts Zaubern auf einmal in die Gegenwart geraten? Lest selbst
1. Default Chapter

[Mal zur Anmerkung: Die Story ist zusammen mit einer sehr guten Freundin entstanden *Engel knuddel*  
  
Ich hoff ihr habt genauso viel Spaß beim lesen, wie wir beim Schreiben *gg*  
  
Strahlt mal schön mit der Sun da draußen um die Wette Greetz und immer schön gummibärig bleiben  
  
Sunny & Heddy  
  
Bei einem eigentlich als gemütlich geplanten Runde saßen die vier Gründer im *Old Chief* zusammen an einem Tisch in den hinteren Ecken. Sie konnten zwar wegen der Muggel nicht offen reden, aber sie konnten sich hier in Ruhe aufwärmen von dem eisigen Wind der draußen in starken Böen vorbeizog. Plötzlich ließ ein lautes Krachen die Vier zusammenzucken, einige Männer hatten die Tür des Pubs gewaltvoll geöffnet und gingen nun mit bestimmten Schritten auf den Tisch an dem eine einzelne Frau saß zu. Sie packten sie grob an den Armen und zogen sie heraus. In dem stummen Pub erklang nun nachdem die Männer wieder verschwunden waren wieder das Gemurmele der verschiedenen Menschen durcheinander. "Was war den dass jetzt?", fragte Helga mit ihrer kindlichen Stimme die, scheinbar wie die betroffene Frau auch, zuerst so erschrocken war dass sie nicht reagiert hatte. "Es wurde wieder jemand vom Hexenhammer angeklagt", antwortete Rowena ihr ruhig und sah mit leicht entsetztem Blick durch den Pub "Es wird mit jeder Woche schlimmer", pflichtete ihr Godric bei. "Aber.... aber die Frau war mit Sicherheit keine Hexe! Sie hätte sich doch sonst zur Wehr gesetzt.", entgegnete Helga ehrlich betroffen. "Das ist diesen Leuten egal, Helga. Ihnen geht es nur darum die Leute einzuschüchtern und irgendeinen Wahn zu verfolgen.", pflichtete Salazar, Rowena und, zwangsläufig, auch Godric bei. "Die Menschen haben vor allem Angst was sie nicht verstehen...also versuchen sie es zu töten oder irgendwo hin zu verbannen wo es niemand mehr sehen kann geschweige denn sich daran erinnern kann", meinte Godric zornig. Ihm waren diese ganzen Inquisitionsprozesse bei denen das Volk auch noch zuschauen musste wie eine angebliche Hexe verbrannt wurde schon lange über.  
  
"Aber warum tut keiner was dagegen?", fragte Helga mit ihrem Welpenblick, der sie wie ein kleines, aber niedliches Mädchen wirken lies: "Ich meine... man kann ihnen doch sagen dass das alles Schwachsinn ist." Man merkte deutlich das Helga die Jüngste in ihrer Gruppe war und noch nicht viel gesehen hatte. "Das haben schon viele versucht, Helga und am Ende sind auch sie auf dem Scheiterhaufen verendet...Ich glaube kaum dass du ihr Schicksal teilen willst oder?", mischte sich Rowena nun wieder ein. "Nein, aber... die Frau hat doch gar nichts getan. Man kann sie doch nicht einfach sterben lassen!", wiedersprach Helga und schob sich nervös ein paar Strähnen ihrer Karamellfarbenen Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Es bleibt dir aber nichts anderes übrig als zuzusehen und zu hoffen dass keiner auf die Idee kommt auf dich zu deuten.", versuchte ihr Salazar ruhig klar zu machen und warf Rowena einen ahnungsvollen Blick zu. Helga war noch nie davon abzubringen gewesen, etwas abzuändern was sie als ungerecht empfand... . "Du musst es so hinnehmen wie es ist...sonst bist du vielleicht die nächste, jedes Mal wenn du dich irgendwie verdächtig machst ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit größer dass jemand dich verdächtigt.", gab Godric dazu und blickte Helga und die anderen Zwei mit noch immer vor Zorn gerötetem Gesicht an. "Siehst du Helga, sogar unser ach so mutiger Gryffindor sagt dass es zu gefährlich ist, also vergiss es; es bringt nur Ärger... oder den Tod.", schaltete sich, etwas spöttisch, aber dennoch eindringlich Salazar wieder dazwischen. "Warum gehst du dann nicht dazwischen wenn du dich doch für besser als wir alle hälst", gab Godric im selben Tonfall zurück "Jungs, hört auf...selbst bei einem so ernsten Thema könnt ihr es anscheinend nicht bleiben lassen zu streiten", warf Rowena nun schlichtend ein und sah Salazar und Godric vorwurfsvoll an. "Weil ich im Gegensatz zu manch andern Personen nicht lebensmüde bin.", gab Salazar zurück und sah Rowena unschuldig an. Helga hingegen sah abwartend zwischen den Älteren hin und her. "Nein Godric, keine Antwort darauf...Sonst endet das nachher wieder in einer Prügelei", meinte Rowena und blickte Salazar scharf an während sie auf eine fast unsichtbare Narbe über Godrics Augenbraue deutete "Das selbe gilt für dich Salazar". Godric seufzte nur geschlagen "Du hast ja Recht" "Wenn du meinst... .", gab Salazar kaum merklich nach, Ihm war im Moment bei dem Gedanken an die, sicher bald tote, Frau gar nicht nach Diskussionen mit Gryffindor. Helgas Blick verdüsterte sich jedoch und sie fragte ernst: "Ihr wollt also nichts tun?" Als keiner der Älteren eine bejahende Antwort gab stand sie ruckartig auf. "Bitte, wenn keiner von euch den Mut oder das Interesse daran hat, mach ich's eben selber!", schnappte sie wütend und war auch schon auf dem Weg in Richtung Tür. "Helga warte!", rief Rowena ihr hinterher und war aufgesprungen um Helga am Arm festzuhalten "Bist du verrückt? Du bringst dich selber um...erlebe ein einziges Mal einen Hexenprozess mit, alles was du sagst wird gegen dich verwendet und von der Folterung davor muss ich gar nicht erst sprechen". Mit sanftem Griff zog sie Helga wieder zurück zum Tisch. "Ach, wenn die beiden sich Prügeln ist es normal, wenn ich jemanden helfen will bin ich verrückt.", sagte Helga trotzig wobei sie mit dem Kinn auf den rothaarigen Gryffindor, der seine Haare vorsorglich unter einer Kapuze versteckte, und den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin deutete. "Aber ihr wollt sie sterben lassen! Dass ist nicht fair.... ich meine wir sind zwei Hexen und zwei Zauberer. Da werden wir doch wohl gegen ein paar Hescher ankommen.", fuhr Helga widerspenstig fort. "Nein, dann ist es auch nicht normal aber Helga willst du sterben? Dann kannst du so weitermachen denn ich garantiere dir dass wenn du jetzt zu dem Rat gehst und ihnen sagst dass diese Frau keine Hexe ist werden sie dich verdächtigen und dann wirst du das Schicksal der Frau erleiden", entgegnete Rowena noch immer ruhig. Godric nickte ebenfalls "Wenn sie nur irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt haben um dich zu verdächtigen bist du für sie eine Hexe ob es nun stimmt oder nicht ist ihnen egal", fügte er noch hinzu und sah Helga besorgt an. Sie machte sich keine Freunde in der Stadt wenn sie weiterhin gegen die Inquisitionsprozesse protestierte. Verstehend nickte Helga schließlich als sie alles überdacht hatte, jedoch lief ihr eine einzelne, wütende Träne die Wange hinab und man sah ihr an dass ihr die ganze Geschichte so überhaupt nicht gefallen wollte. Rowena, Godric und Salazar hingegen waren erleichtert und hofften das ihr Küken nicht so bald wieder auf die Idee kam bei einer Hexenverfolgung dazwischen zu gehn. "Es bringt nichts jetzt zu weinen", meinte Rowena in mütterlichem Ton und strich die Träne von Helgas Wange "Vielleicht sollten wir lieber gehen", warf Godric ein und deutete leicht mit dem Kopf auf die Menschen im Pub die sich bei Helgas Ausbruch neugierig umgedreht hatten. "Man sollte den Tag im Kalender anstreichen: Einmal bin ich mit Godric einer Meinung.", sagte Salazar nóchalant und warf denn misstrauischsten Starrern giftige Blicke zu, so das diese sich abwandten. "Reich mir einen Stift und ich übernehme das für den Herren Slytherin", gab Godric bissig zurück. Alle Vier standen nun auf und gingen unter den noch immer neugierigen Blick der Gäste aus dem Pub. "Nein mein Guter, ich bezweifel das du in der Lage bist den richtigen Tag zu erwischen.", spottete Salazar und wechselte Sicherheitshalber schnell und unauffällig auf die andere Seite, so das Rowena zwischen ihm und Gryffindor stand. Jedoch legte er führsorglich vor dem Pub einen Arm um die Schultern der noch immer wütenden Helga. Rowena schnaubte säuerlich und funkelte Salazar giftig an "Jungs, bitte die Lage ist eh schon ernst genug. Wir sollten hier nicht so rumstehen", meinte sie schließlich schlichtend und fing gerade noch Godrics beleidig-giftigen Blick auf. Salazar brannte noch ein Kommentar auf der Zunge, doch er behielt ihm der Lage halber für sich während sie die Straße hinab verschwanden; heraus aus dem Blickfeld der misstrauisch-gierigen Augen. Enttäuscht von der eben bekommenen Erfahrung schmiegte sich Helga etwas an Salazar als ein betrunkener Häscher der Stadtgarde lallend an ihnen vorbeiwankte. "W-Wein soll fl-lieeesen und brennen soll das Weip... jenau, brennen...!""Helga bitte, bleib ruhig...sage nichts falsches", murmelte Godric Helga zu und blickte nervös zu Rowena, was würde passieren wenn Helga sich nicht beherrschen könnte? Rowena erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem ruhigen Lächeln jedoch nicht ohne dem Besoffenen noch einen scharfen Blick zu zuwerfen. Angewidert verzogen die momentanen Gründer das Gesicht beim Anblick dieses Trunkenbolds der sich schwankend und taumelnd seinen Weg an ihnen vorbei suchte und Salazar hielt Helga leicht fest, den diese schien der Versuchung, den Typen einen Tritt zu verpassen nur schwer wiederstehen zu können. Hilfesuchend sah Salazar zu Rowena als es auch schon geschah... . "Bastard!", schleuderte Helga die sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte dem betrunkenen Hescher hinterher; jäh blieb dieser stehn. etwas scheel richtete er seinen Blick auf die kleine Gruppe und fuhr zornig auf. "Wie haaabt ihr misch genant?!" Gerade Als Rowena jedoch zu einer Ausrede ansetzten wollte, erfasste ein gleißender Strahl die Vier und tauchte sie in sein grelles Licht. Sekundenbruchteile später waren sie auch schon, ungewollt, verschwunden.  
  
"Wenn es dieses Mal nicht funktioniert", fauchte Voldemort säuerlich zu einem Todesser der neben ihm auf seinen Füßen hin und her tibbelte. Es war bereits das dritte Mal dass Voldemort diesen Zauber versuchte hatte und noch immer hatte er nicht funktioniert. Dieses Mal jedoch sollte es anders werden, in dem kleinen, aus Todessern gebildeteten Kreis erschien nun ein gleißendes Licht dass sich einige Sekunden später in die Gestalt eines Menschen veränderte. Wie jedes Mal beim Mittagessen herrschte munteres treiben in der Großen Halle. Schüler alberten herum und Lehrer wie Prof. McGonagall hatte mühe die Slytherins, die in den letzten Tagen ungewöhnlich vorlaut geworden waren, selbst für ihres gleichen, zur renesos zu bringen; denn Snape war chronisch unauffindbar wenn es um Arbeit ging... . Plötzlich jedoch wurde das muntere treiben jäh unterbrochen als ein gleißendes Licht alle Anwesenden unvorbereitete blendete. Als die Professoren und Schüler jedoch wieder aufsehen konnten standen zwei etwas verwirrt aussehende Hexen und ein Zauberer, keiner von den dreien älter als maximal 27 mitten im Raum... . Anderer Orts ging es jedoch nicht so überrumpelt zu: Voldemort war von seinem Zauber sehr angetan. Endlich war es ihm gelungen seinen Ahnen zu sich zu holen... . Doch Salazar war von seiner jetzigen Position, umringt von schwarzen Kutten, überhaupt nicht angetan. Ahnend richtete sich schließlich sein Blick auf den gerippig wirkenden Mann der den Kopf der Gruppe zu bilden schien. Rowena blickte verwirrt die anderen Beiden an "Wo sind wir hier?", fragte sie und bemerkte wie gerade eine etwas ältere Frau auf sie zukam "Wer sind sie?", fragte sie in strengem Tonfall und musterte die Drei misstrauisch "Und wie kommen sie hier her?", fügte sie schließlich noch hinzu. "Wenn wir wüssten wie wir hier hergekommen sind würden wir wohl nicht so verwirrt aussehen", entgegnete Godric bissig und funkelte die Frau scharf an. "Unserere Namen sind Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor und ich bin Rowena Ravenclaw", Rowena deutete den Namen nach auf Helga, Godric und sie selbst "Und wer sind sie?", fügte sie schließlich noch hinzu und lächelte die Hexe freundlich an. Die Schüler die inzwischen aufgestanden waren und sich um ihre Lehrerin und die drei Neuankömmlinge geschart hatten murmelten aufgeregt durcheinander, vereinzelt waren Sätze wie "Glaubt ihr denen wirklich?" oder "Was glaubt ihr was die hier wollen?". Schließlich bahnte sie ein alter Zauberer einen Weg durch die aufgeregt schwatzende Schülerschar und ermahnte diese nun endlich zum Unterricht zu gehen...jedoch hörten nur wenige auf seine Worte und schnappten sich ihre Sachen. Noch immer sprach in der düsteren Runde keiner ein Wort; es schien Salazar eher so als würden die Kapuzen-träger ihn mustern und abschätzen, wobei sie fast enttäuscht wirkten. Ein weiteres mal das er sich ärgerte so zierlich zu sein. "M- meister... ich glaube da ist wieder was schief g-gegangen... .", durch brach eine scheu quiekende Stimme schließlich die Stille. Der kleine, rundliche Mann der gesprochen hatte sah verängstigt mit wässrigen Augen zu dem einzig Rotgewandeten auf. Mit gelangweilt hoch-gezogener Augenbraue trat der knochige Mann in dem blutroten Tallar einen Schritt nach vorne in den Kreis hinein und sah Salazar mit rauptierhaft roten Augen an. "Dürfte ich euren Namen erfahren?", fragte er schließlich in einem Tonfall als wäre es ihm egal ob er ihn so hörte oder ihn auf andere Weise erfahren würde... . Derweilen in Hogwarts: "Dürfte ich sie bitten, mir zu folgen?", fragte der weishaarige Zauberer die drei Gründer und überlies es mit einem bittenden Blick nun Prof. McGonagall, die Schüler in den Unterricht zu schicken. Godric blickte Rowena und Helga fragend an doch als diese nur nickten folgten die Drei ,mit noch immer verwirrten Blicken zu den Schülern, dem weißhaarigem Zauberer. Dieser führte sie geradewegs in sein Büro und bat sie sich zu setzen "Nun erst mal mit der Ruhe, wissen sie wie sie hier hergekommen sind?" "Nein, wir kamen gerade aus einem Wirtshaus und trafen dort auf einen Häscher kurz darauf wurden wir in ein Licht eingehüllt und als nächstes standen wir in der Halle", erklärte Rowena und warf Helga dabei einen Seitenblick zu. Verstehend sah sie der alte Magier mit gerunzelter Stirn an. "Waren sie nur zu dritt?", fragte er schließlich vorsichtig nach. Helga die schuldbewusst zu Rowena gesehen hatte zuckte leicht zusammen. "Nein... nein, wir waren vier.", antwortete sie überrascht und sah erschrocken zwischen Godric und Rowena hin und her wobei ihr Strähnen ihrer samtigen Haare ins Gesicht fielen. "War ja klar wer fehlt... .", seuftzte der Rothaarige entnervt. Der schwarzhaarige befand das es im Moment keinen Sinn machte sich mit dem lebenden Skelett anzulegen; vor allem wenn er bedachte das er in einem Kreis wesentlich größerer und stärker gebauter Männer stand die seinem Gegenüber untergeben waren. "Salazar Slytherin.", antwortete er schließlich, auch wenn es ihm zutiefst missfiel und verschränkte scheinbar gelassen die Arme. "Salazar war noch bei uns als der Betrunkene an uns vorbeigelaufen ist", meinte Rowena nachdenklich unterließ es jedoch etwas über Helgas Ausbruch zu sagen. Unmerklich trat sie Godric auf den Fuß um diesem klar zu machen dass er seine bissigen Kommentare lieber lassen sollte. "Aua", maulte Gryffindor und sah Rowena beleidigt an. "Wissen sie wie es passieren konnte dass wir getrennt wurden?", fragte Rowena mit unschuldiger Miene Godric gegenüber. Der alte schüttelte nur unwissend den Kopf "Da muss ich leider passen" "Gibt es in dieser Zeit" allen drein war klar das sie sich in Hogwarts in der Zukunft befinden mussten "keine Möglichkeit eine vermisste Person, sofern sie ebenfalls in dieser Zeit gelandet ist, ausfindig zu machen?", fragte Helga hoffnungsvoll und warf Rowena einen versteckt-dankbaren Blick zu. "Doch den gibt es, Ms. Hufflepuff, aber man müsste auf der ganzen Welt suchen. Es würde Jahre dauern", antwortete der Zauberer und sah Helga besorgt an "Wir werden Salazar schon finden", versuchte Rowena inzwischen Helga aufzuheitern während Godric es gerade noch schaffte ein erneutes Kommentar zu unterdrücken. Sein Fuß schmerzte schon genug. Helga verzog traurig das Gesicht, heute war absolut nicht ihr Tag. "Werden wir ihn genau so finden wie wir der Muggel-Frau helfen konnten?", fragte sich bitter. "Nein, sicher nicht. Helga, wir werden Salazar finden...oder er findet uns", meinte Rowena aufheiternd "Du kennst doch Salazar", pflichtete ihr Godric bei und verzog genervt von dem Thema Salazar das Gesicht. "Der Muggel-Frau hätten wir nicht helfen können ohne das wir selber auf dem Scheiterhaufen gelandet wären...obwohl ich bezweifle dass wir das jetzt nicht tun. Der Hescher hat uns gesehen wie wir verschwunden sind...aber das ist erst einmal das geringste Problem", fuhr Rowena weiter fort. "So betrunken wie der war, bezweifle ich das er sich an uns erinnern wird.", wand Godric ein und sagte noch beruhigend zu Helga, um das Thema endlich los zu werden: "Und unsern boshaften Schatten bekommen wir auch wieder... Unkraut vergeht nicht, wie mein Vater immer sagte." Streng blickte Rowena zu Godric "Kannst du es nicht ein Mal sein lassen", murmelte sie ihm vorwurfsvoll zu. "Du wirst schon sehen bald wird Salazar wieder hier sein und kann sich wieder mit Godric streiten", meinte sie lächelnd zu Helga, deren Miene schon um einiges erleichterter aussah. "Hoffentlich.", sagte sie laut und flüsterte Rowena grinsend ins Ohr: "Wetten das Godric bald langweilig wird?" "Vielleicht findet er ja jemanden mit dem er streiten kann...dann fällt er uns nicht so auf die Nerven", gab Rowena ebenfalls flüstert zurück und grinste unschuldig zu Godric, der sich anscheinend übergangen fühlte und nur leise zu sich selbst "Frauen...", murmelte. "Das bezweifel ich, wer ist den noch so verrückt sich mit ihm anzulegen?", gab Helga leise kichernd zurück und smilte Godric lieblich mit ihrem Kinderblick an. "Wer weiß was für Lehrer hier sind und die Schüler sind sicher auch nicht ganz ohne", entgegnete Rowena noch immer grinsend. "Wo sollen wir jetzt eigentlich hin während wir hier im Schloss sind?", fragte Godric genervt von dem Getuschel Helgas und Rowenas. "Wird sich zeigen.", flüsterte Helga zurück und sah den ebenfalls zu dem älteren Zauberer der kurz über Godrics frage nachzudenken schien. "Ich würde sagen sie bekommen jeder ihr eigenes Zimmer wo sie wünschen. Die Hauselfen werden sie für sie herrichten. Alles weitere wird sich zeigen. Sollten sie irgendetwas brauchen, scheuen sie nicht zu mir zu kommen.", sagte er schließlich mit freundlich blitzenden Brillengläsern. "Vielen Dank Professor", meinte Godric und nickte dem Zauberer mit ehrlicher Dankbarkeit in den Augen zu. Auch Helga und Rowena nickten dankbar "Gibt es irgendetwas worauf wir besonders achten müssten?", wollte Helga neugierig wissen. "Ich denke nicht, das es an diese Schule etwas gibt mit dem sie nicht fertig werden würden.", gestand Prof. Dumbledore lächelnd. "Gut, vielleicht sollten wir dann doch wieder gehen, wir wollen sie doch nicht von der Arbeit abhalten", meinte Godric, das Lächeln des Direktor erwidernd. Rowena nickte zustimmend "Vielen Dank noch einmal, Professor" "Keine Ursache und... wenn es irgendwelche Probleme gibt, kommen sie zu mir.", verabschiedete er sich zwinkernd.  
  
"Es hat also doch funktioniert", meinte Voldemort mit hörbar freudiger Stimme "Es freut mich dich in meinen Reihen begrüßen zu dürfen", fügte er schließlich in übertrieben süßlichem Tonfall hinzu. Seine roten Augen musterten Salazar angetan. "Wenn ich jetzt auch noch erfahren dürfte in welchen Reihen.", sagte Salazar dezent kühl. "Verzeih, mein Name ist Lord Voldemort und du wirst mir dabei helfen Harry Potter zu töten und die Zaubererwelt endlich mir unterzuordnen", antwortete Voldemort und ein machtgieriges Funkeln trat in seine Augen. "Wen töten? Ich denk ja garnicht dran mich für irgendjemanden zum Affen zu machen.", antwortete Salazar giftig; als Marionette würde er keinem dienen, noch dazu wenn er weiß Gott wo gelandet war. "Du wolltest doch damals bereits Hogwarts von sämtlichen Schlammblütlern säubern und heut zu Tage habe ich das selbe vor nur dieser Potter steht mir im Wege", entgegnete Voldemort mit gefährlicher Ruhe in der Stimme. Einen Todesser hätte er so schon längst umgebracht aber Slytherin war wichtig für ihn, es wäre ein Fehler ihn zu töten. "Mh... meine Zeit?", Salazar hatte Mühe seine Überraschung zu verbergen. Hatte dieser Irre ihn etwa in eine andere Zeit geholt?? "Deine Zeit die nun in etwa 1000 Jahre zurückliegt. Es wurde ohnehin Zeit dich aufzuklären wie du hier her gekommen bist.", mit einem kalten Lächeln bemerkte Voldemort Slytherins Überraschung "Deine 'Freunde' müssen dich eben für eine Zeit entbehren" "Ach, müssen sie dass? Eigenartig das sich dass noch nicht bis zu mir rumgesprochen hat.", sagte Salazar kalt und mit spöttischem Unterton. "Nun vielleicht könnte es auch daran liegen dass du gerade erst aus dem Mittelalter hier hergekommen bist", entgegnete Voldemort frostig. Dieser Junge war wirklich ganz nach seinem Geschmack. "Vom Mittelalter in die Steinzeit; welch Fortschritt.", spottete Salazar in Anlehnung auf Voldemorts aussehn. "Wag es nicht", meinte Voldemort gedehnt kalt und fügte noch leise "Crucio", hinzu "Wenn du so keinen Respekt vor mir hast werden wir ihn dir eben beschaffen müssen" Mit schmerzverzogenen Gesicht sank Salazar japsend auf die Knie. In seinem Kopf dröhnte es so stark das er nicht einmal mehr seinen Peiniger verwünschen konnte. Eine Weile später nahm Voldemort den Fluch von Salazar "Ich hatte gedacht du wärst stärker", meinte er mit fast enttäuschter Stimme "Ich habe mich wohl geirrt" "Der selbe Trottel wie Gryffindor...", bemerkte Salazar mit nun steinerner Mine und erhob sich wieder; wobei es ihm sogar gelang nicht zu schwanken. "ein Sturkopf, nun gut wir werden dir das schon noch austreiben". Erneut murmelte Voldemort "Crucio" und fügte dann noch spöttisch hinzu "Du kannst froh sein wenn ich dich nicht gleich töte" Erneut erfasste eine Gedankenraubende Schmerzwelle Slytherin doch er zwang sich zumindest noch für eine Weile stehn zu bleiben während der Kreis der Todesser um sie herum ängstlich ein Stück weiter wurde. "Damit... würdest du nur... dich selbst töten..." zischte Salazar zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Woher willst du dir da so sicher sein?", meinte Voldemort, mit noch immer spöttischer Stimme. Als er jedoch bemerkte das Salazar vor schmerzen nicht mehr antworten konnte nahm er den Fluch von ihm "Nun, rede?" "Ganz einfach... ", presste Salazar schließlich gehässig hervor: "Du sagtest vorher... ich wäre dein Vorfahre. Wenn das wirklich... so ist, würdest du dich mit mir... selbst umbringen; denn... ich habe noch keine Kinder aus denen du mal hervor gehn könntest." Voldemort sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, denn Salazar hatte Recht; würde er ihn töten würde es ihn nie geben. "Aber wen ich dich so anseh... werd ich mir auch keine Zulegen." Statt einer Antwort meinte Voldemort nur in schleimig-süßem Ton "Imperio". Wie eine Mutter die ihre Kinder ausschimpfte meinte er schließlich "Tztz, das kommt nun davon wenn man mir wiederspricht. Nehmt ihn mit", befahl er den Todesser. Salazar fühlte sich plötzlich mulmig und es hörte sich so richtig an was der Typ auf einmal sagte; doch plötzlich durchzuckte es ihn... Imperio.... Er brauchte nicht lange um den Fluch abzuschütteln, dass Spielchen hatte er schon zu oft mit Gryffindor gemacht; verhielt sich jedoch wie unter dem Fluch. Einer der mutigeren Todesser trat nun vor und wollte Salazar am Arm packen; doch darauf hatte dieser nur gewartet. Als der Schwarzgewandete nah genug war, verpasst ihm Salazar aus dem stand heraus einen kräftigen Tritt vor die Brust der ihn zielgenau in seinen rotgekleideten *Meister* beförderte. Voldemort wich aus bevor der Todesser auf ihn fallen konnte "Wann lernst du denn endlich dass man mir zu gehorchen hat", sagte er in eiskaltem Ton "Crucio". dieses Mal jedoch ließ Voldemort den Fluch länger auf Slytherin, bis dieser erneut nach Luft schnappend zu Boden sank "Wir können dieses Spielchen gerne noch öfters machen...aber ich glaube kaum dass du dann noch Kraft hättest dich mir zu wiedersetzen" "Eher trink ich... mit Gryffindor auf Bruderschaft... als irgendjemandem.. zu gehorchen.", erwiderte Salazar, nach Atem ringend, stur. "Dann würde ich an deiner Stelle schon mal anfangen ihn einzuladen, sonst kommst du vielleicht nicht mehr dazu" Voldemort bemerkte mit einem sadistischem Lächeln dass Salazar immer weniger Luft bekam. Benommen schüttelte Salazar verneinend den Kopf und versuchte zu ignorierend das er immer mehr Probleme beim Atmen bekam. "Wir wollen dich noch nicht gleich umbringen", sagte Voldemort kalt und betonte das 'noch' mehr als es eigentlich brauchte. Wortlos nahm er den Fluch von Salazar und wartete bis dieser sich wieder aufrichtete. "Für eure Lordschaft wäre... es besser, wenn sie es weder jetzt... noch später tun würde.", konterte Salazar mühsam aber ruhig die Androhung. "Ach, seit wann so auf mein Wohl erpicht", meinte Voldemort mit hochgezogenen Brauen "Wirst du mir nun helfen oder nicht die Schule von den Schlammblütlern zu befreien?" "Ich richte doch nicht meine eigene Schule zu Grunde.", gab Salazar lammuniert zurück. "Wer sagt denn dass wir sie vernichten...sie bleibt erhalten mit allen Reinblütlern.", entgegnete Voldemort und drehte sich um. "Klar, wers glaubt wird selig... und wer nicht stirbt auch irgendwann.", kommentierte Salazar; er traute diesem *Voldemort* keine 5 cm weit. "Warum sollte ich diese Schule vernichten? Was hätte es für einen Nutzen für mich...gar keinen und außerdem ohne die Schule würden meine Anhänger nicht mehr ausgebildet werden", gab Voldemort kalt zurück. "Als ob bei solchen Idioten die Schule was nützen würde..." "Mehr als du glauben wirst" "Ich glaube gar nichts." Ein Todesser kam in den Raum und murmelte etwas leise zu Voldemort. Bevor er wieder verschwand lächelte Voldemort kalt "Vielleicht solltest du mir glauben oder deine Freunde werden bald wirklich tot sein" "Die sind doch noch in der Vergangenheit.", antwortete Salazar gezwungen ruhig; um Gryffindor wäre es ihm nicht alzutragisch, aber wenn dieser Mistkerl Rowena oder der kleinen Helga auch nur ein Haar krümmen würde... . Aber sie warn in der Vergangenheit, relativ, in Sicherheit. Sie hätten sonst schließlich mit ihm hier ankommen müssen.... oder? "Falsch, sie sind in Hogwarts in unserer Zeit", gab Voldemort zurück und beschwor als Beweis eine kleine Kugel herauf durch die man die anderen drei Gründer lebend in Hogwarts sah. "In Hogwarts also... nett.", ein tückisches Leuchten trat in Slytherins Augen. Voldemort hatte gesagt er braucht ihn um die Schule in die Hand zu bekommen; also würde er einfach nicht mitmachen, dann wären die andern in Sicherheit solange er stand hielt... . "Nun wir könnten natürlich auch einen deiner Freunde hier her bringen das geht genauso einfach wie wir dich hier hergeholt haben", meinte Voldemort kalt. "Wenn Hogwarts so alt ist, wie du behauptest,", entgegnete Salazar im selben Tonfall: "hat es alle von Gryffindor entwickelten Schutzzauber und noch einige mehr." Der Typ hielt ihn wohl für ganz bescheuert; "Soll ich es dir beweisen dass es doch funktioniert..." "Versuchen darf man alles.", gab Salazar nonchalant zurück. "Gut ich beweise es dir..." Voldemort gab einigen Todessern den Befehl Salazar festzuhalten während er erneut auf den Platz zuschritt auf dem Slytherin erschienen war. Nach einer Weile stand an dem Platz eine ziemlich verwirrt aussehende Helga "Nun überzeugt?", fragte Voldemort Salazar. "Was zum Teufel....?!", ungläubig sah Salazar die völlig perplexe Helga an, bevor er versuchte sich von den zwei Todessern loszumachen. "Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein!", giftete er. Helga die nun langsam aus ihrer überraschten starre aufwachte sah sich scheu in dem Kreis aus schwarzen Kutten um. "Genau das selbe könnte ich mit den andern Zwei auch machen...und deine kleine Freundin hier könnte ich auch gleich töten" Voldemort musterte Helga und dann Salazar. "Lass die Finger von ihr.", sagte Salazar kalt, am liebsten wäre er dem Typen an die Kehle gegangen, hätte er es geschafft sich aus den Griffen der Todesser zu winden. "Och so besorgt um die Kleine?!", fragte Voldemort mit unüberhörbarem Hohn in der Stimme "Vielleicht sollten wir dir einen wirklichen Grund zur Besorgnis geben", fügte er gehässig hinzu "Crucio". Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung bemerkte er wie Helga auf die Knie sank und Salazar immer heftiger gegen die Todesser, die ihn festhielten kämpfte "Lasst ihn nicht los, egal was er versucht", befahl er den Todessern. Wütend wie schon lange nicht mehr schaffte es Salazar den einen Todesser so vor sich zu reisen das er ihm einen saubren Tritt verpassen konnte so das dieser ihn schmerzvoll loslassen musste. "Haltet ihn fest!", bellte Voldemort sauer und belegte Salazar ebenfalls mit einem Cruciatus während er den Fluch von der keuchenden Helga nahm "So besorgt um das kleine hübsche Ding", spottete Voldemort und musterte Helga. Mit verzogenem Gesicht richtete sich Helga so gut es ging wieder auf und sah Voldemort ihrerseits halb erschrocken, halb hasserfüllt an. "Nun Slytherin, hast du deine Entscheidung noch einmal überdacht? Hilfst du mir bleibt sie am Leben und wenn nicht dann muss ich sie leider töten", meinte Voldemort frostig und sah Salazar mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Salazar funkelte Voldemort hasserfüllt an und hielt sich nun bei der Drohung des Lords gegen Helga in dem Griff der Todesser einigermaßen ruhig. Für einen Moment sah er Helga an, die verneinend den Kopf schüttelte dass er es nicht tuen sollte; doch Slytherin wollte nicht das seinem Küken etwas geschah und so gab er zähneknirschend nach. "Schon gut, schon gut. Aber lass die Finger von ihr!", sagte er geschlagen. "Geht doch", antwortete Voldemort mit fast freudiger Stimme "Lasst ihn los", befahl er den Todessern, die Salazar festhielten. Diese gehorchten und ließen Slytherin ängstlich los.  
  
"Aber der Typ ist zu nichts zu gebrauchen!", beschwerte sich Gryffindor bei Rowena, Die beiden diskutierten mal wieder über Godrics Lieblings-Anti- Thema. Helga vermuteten beide wie zuerst auch, still hinter ihnen; dass Schloss begutachtend. "Als ob du das wärst oder ,Helga?", gab Rowena leicht säuerlich zurück und sah sich um "Wo ist Helga?", fragte sie ungläubig über Helgas Verschwinden. Normalerweise verschwand Helga doch sonst nicht ohne nichts zu sagen. "Siehst du? Er gibt ihr auch noch ein schlechtes Vorbild.", bemerkte Godric trocken als er den Gang hinter ihnen mit den AUgen absuchte. "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich dass Helga Salazar suchen gegangen ist...oder?", gab Rowena zurück und ging noch einmal den Gang zurück durch den sie gekommen waren "Nirgends auch nur ein Zeichen, vielleicht sollten wir dem Direktor Bescheid sagen" Godric nickte nun ebenfalls besorgt. "Es wäre das beste; aber vielleicht hat sie uns auch nur verloren? Wir sind ziemlich schnell gegangen und so wie sie manchmal Trödelt... .", gab er zu bedenken. "Könnte auch sein...aber sie kennt dieses Schloss doch, verlaufen könnte sie sich nicht...", entgegnete Rowena besorgt "Aber was ist wenn nicht und irgendetwas passiert ist?", fügte sie noch hinzu. "Was sollte in Hogwarts denn großartiges passieren?", fragte Godric Rowena beruhigend. "Keine Ahnung, wer weiß, wer oder was hier rumschleicht...", noch immer war in Rowenas Stimme eine deutliche Besorgnis um Helga zu hören "Erst Salazar und jetzt Helga, wer kommt als nächstes..." "Wenn etwas so gefährliches im Schloss rumlaufen würde, könnte man hier nicht mehr unterrichten.", gab Gryffindor zu bedenken und legte Rowena beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Und ich glaube nicht dass einer von uns beiden *als nächstes* dran ist." "Vielleicht wissen die Lehrer hier gar nichts davon...", antwortete Rowena noch immer besorgt "Wir sollten sie suchen gehen bevor ihr wirklich noch etwas passiert..." "Tun wir dass.", sagte Godric und nickte. "Aber was ist wenn wir sie nicht finden...", gab Rowena zu bedenken und sah Godric mit sorgenvollem Blick an. "Jetzt mal nicht Sly... den Teufel an die Wand.", sagte Gryffindor lächelnd. "Tu ich nicht", protestierte Ravenclaw "Aber wir wissen doch nicht was für Zauberer es hier gibt die es auf Helga oder Salazar abgesehen haben. Helga war doch eh schon wütend wegen der Sache mit der Muggel-Frau, wenn sie jetzt wieder vorlaut zu jemandem ist..." "Na komm schon; wer ist den so verrückt sich freiwillig Salazar den Hals holen?", versuchte Godric Rowena aufzumuntern. "Und wenn die beiden jetzt wirklich zusammen sind, traue sogar ich Slytherin genügend Feeling zu auf sie acht zu geben.", sagte er schließlich leise. "Vielleicht irgendein dunkler Zauberer, der Salazar für irgendetwas braucht...", antwortete Rowena und schlug strikt den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro ein. Hastig folgte Godric Rowena. "Vielleicht weiß der Direktor ja wirklich was... .", stimmte Gryffindor zu. Stumm legten sie den Weg bis zum Büro des Direktors zurück. Der Eingang zu seinem Büro öffnete sich schon automatisch als die Beiden dort angekamen. Dumbledore saß wie vorhin auch schon an seinem Schreibtisch und begrüßte die beiden Gründer mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. "Ähm, Prof. Dumbledore?", ergriff Godric das Wort: "Könnte es jemanden geben in dieser Zeit der an Salazar interessiert ist?" Godric war auf dem Weg eine eigentümliche Idee gekommen. Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich "Ja, da fällt mir nur einer ein...Voldemort" "Könnte er einen Fluch aussprechen, der in Hogwarts seien Wirkung tut?", hackte Godric nach. "Theoretisch schon nur ob er das auch praktisch hinbekommen würde...Er ist einer der mächtigsten Magier unserer Zeit und wenn er Salazar wirklich haben wollte würde er alles tun um ihn zu kriegen" Godric warf einen ahnenden Blick zu Rowena. "Dann dürften wir den Schuldigen wohl haben... . Aber könnte er z.B. mit einem Zauber jemanden aus dem jetzigen Hogwarts holen? Helga ist plötzlich verschwunden... ." "Es könnte..." meinte Dumbledore. mit jedem seiner Wörter wurde Rowenas Entsetzen größer "Wir hätten besser auf sie aufpassen sollen...wenn er ihr etwas antut...", sagte sie besorgt-leise. "Es wird ihr nichts geschehn... Ich glaube Slytherin hat sich wegen irgendwas geweigert und er braucht sie als Druckmittel...", sagte Godric schließlich. "und was ist wenn doch?", fragte Rowena "Irgendetwas müssen wir doch tun können...wissen sie wo Voldemort sie hingebracht haben könnte?" "wenn wir das wüssten, hätte das Ministerium ihn schon länger ergriffen... .", sagte Dumbledore entschuldigend; doch plötzlich hellte sich sein Blick leicht auf. "Aber ich kenne jemanden der weiß wie man zu ihm kommen könnte. Allerdings rate ich ihnen davon ab." "Es geht hier um unsere Freunde. Wir müssen sie einfach retten!", meinte Rowena bestimmt und sah Dumbledore entschlossen an. Godric nickte zustimmend. Dumbledore nickte verstehend. "Ich bezweifle nur das es so einfach gehen wird. Sollte Voldemort Mr. Slytherin und Miss Hufflepuff wirklich in seiner Gewalt haben werden sie sicherlich bewacht.", gab der alte Zauberer zu bedenken. "Wir werden dass schon schaffen, ich kann die Beiden nicht einfach so im Stich lassen", entgegnete Rowena und blickte Godric warnend an damit dieser nicht wieder eines seiner Kommentare loslassen konnte. Godric nickte zustimmend und fragte Dumbledore: "Wer könnte uns sagen wie wir zu diesem *Voldemort* kommen um Helga zu retten, Sir?" "Wir haben einen Spion in seine Reihen eingeschleust nur leider ist er noch immer bei Voldemort", antwortete Dumbledore und blickte nachdenklich zum Fenster. "Was meinen sie wie lange es dauern könnte bis er entlassen wird?", fragte Rowena doch kaum hatte sie dieses gesagt wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein in schwarz gekleideter Mann kam herein. Wie versteinert blieb er für einen Moment in der Tür stehn, als er die beiden erblickte und ein paar Strähnen seines dezent fettigen schwarzen Haars fiel ihm über die düstere Augen als er sie erkannte. "Ah Severus, just sprachen wir von dir", begrüßte Dumbledore den Neuankömmling freundlich "Wo sind Helga und Salazar?", fragte Rowena und sah den Mann misstrauisch an. Severus sah Rowena kalt an und wand sich an den Direktor. "Er ist jetzt vollkommen verrückt geworden; sein Experiment mit der Zeitverschiebung hat funktioniert... zu gut würde ich sagen.", sagte der schwarzhaarige kühl. "Heißt das dieser Irre hat uns hier hergebracht?", unterbrach Godric und blickte den Schwarzhaarigen abschätzig an. "Unbeabsichtigt aber ja.", antwortete Severus kühl. "Sagen sie uns wo die Beiden sind! Was hat dieser Irre mit ihnen angestellt?", fuhr Rowena den Schwarzhaarigen an, jedoch spiegelte sich in ihren Augen trotz des Zorn auf diesen * Voldemort* auch die Sorge um Helga und Salazar wieder. "Wollen sie sich selbst umbringen?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Hauslehrer von Slytherin kühl. "Wenn es nötig ist ja", gab Rowena zurück und blickte den Lehrer kalt an "Ich werde die Beiden nicht einfach so im Stich lassen egal was sie nun sagen" "Und was hilft es den beiden wenn sie sich da jetzt hals über Kopf reinstürzen und sterben? Dann haben sie gar keine Chance mehr.", sprach ihr Severus mit leicht spöttischem Unterton in die Verantwortung. "Entweder wir tun etwas oder die Beiden und später auch die ganze Zaubererwelt stirbt", entgegnete Rowena. "Rowena, du kannst dich von dem nicht einfach umbringen lassen", mischte sich Godric ein. "Ein wahres Wort, die beiden wären verloren können sie nicht auf eure Hilfe bauen.", pflichtete Severus bei und etwas leiser, dafür spöttischer: "Und das von einem Gryffindor." "Wollt ihr den Beiden nun helfen oder nicht? Ich zumindest schon!", damit drehte sich Rowena und ging mit schnellen Schritten aus Dumbledores Büro. Severus schüttelte den Kopf: "Wohin will sie den jetzt?" "Denken sie doch mal selbst, sie will den Beiden helfen", antwortete Godric "Sie wird sich nicht davon abbringen lassen. Sie müssen uns helfen...wir finden sie so oder so aber ohne ihre Hilfe dauerts länger. Wollen sie etwa dass sie Zaubererwelt, ihre Welt einfach so untergeht genau wie diese schule?" "Nein; aber ich wünsch ihr viel vergnügen jetzt beim losstürmen und ein Schloss suchen, das es in der Realität überhaupt nicht gibt.", antwortete Snape leicht hinterhältig; aber so viel wie in diesem einen Satz hatte er noch nicht einem Dumbledore über das Schloss verraten. "Ich weiß ja nicht wie sie es so halten mit Freunden retten falls sie überhaupt welche haben aber entweder sie sagen uns jetzt sofort wo der Irre Helga und Salazar hingebracht hat...", mit diesen Wort hob Godric Severus in die Höhe und funkelte ihn missbilligend an. "Aber Mr. Gryffindor!", schritt nun Dumbledore mit schneidender Stimme ein. "Nichts aber, ich sehe doch nicht zu wie Helga und Salazar von diesem Irren gequält werden während wir hier nur rumsitzen und Däumchen drehen", gab Godric zurück. Am liebsten hätte er diesem 'Professor' den Hals umgedreht. "Wenn sie Severus erwürgen wird's auch nicht besser.", konterte Dumbledore ernst. "Wenn nicht sagt er uns auch nichts" noch immer ließ Gryffindor Severus nicht runter, er drückte im Gegenteil noch etwas fester zu. Dumbledore lies nicht zu das Gryffindor so mit Severus umsprang und mit einem kleinen Zauber seinerseits zwang er Godric zum loslassen. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass Severus ihnen helfen wird; jedoch sicher nicht unter dem Aspekt das sie sich unvorbereitet in die Sache reinstürzen.", sagte er nun mit überzeugender, aber dennoch sanfter Stimme eines Großvaters der seinen Enkel belehrte. "Und wie lange sollen wir noch warten...bis sie tot sind?", knurrte Godric und sah Severus mit giftigen Blicken an "Er will doch gar nicht dass wir sie retten" "Das wäre eine Möglichkeit, allerdings - wie hieß es noch? - nicht sehr *freundschaftlich*.", antwortete Severus spottend; Gryffindor ging einfach zu schön in die Luft. "Sagen sie uns nun wo die Beiden und dieser Irre ist oder müssen wir es erst selbst heraus finden?", meinte Godric, Severus Tonfall und Antwort ignorierend. "Ich kann ihnen nicht sagen wo dieses Schloss ist; weil es in der Realität nicht existiert.", sagte Severus nun leicht gereizt: "Es ist eine Erscheinung; ein Gebilde seiner Wünsche." "Da bringen sie uns dahin, sie sind ja auch dahin gekommen", entgegnete Gryffindor. "Wie denn, wenn ihre Freundin wie ein Berserker durchs Schloss düst, als wären die andern beiden in einem unserer Besenschränke?", gab Severus zurück. "Hätten sie uns gleich gesagt wo dieses Schloss ist wäre es garnicht erst soweit gekommen", protestierte Gryffindor. "Kann ich wissen wie sie drauf ist?" "Haben sie keine Bücher gelesen?!" "Doch, in denen steht aber nicht das Ravenclaw so unlogisch ist." "Wag es noch einmal", fauchte Godric und packte Severus erneut am Kragen "Wie wäre es wenn sie, sie erst mal kennen lernen bevor sie über Rowena urteilen" "Die eine Aktion eben reichte um sie einzuschätzen, danke.", schnappte Severus zurück. "Dann haben sie Rowena falsch eingeschätzt" entgegnete Godric und drückte fester zu. "Sicherlich nicht.", giftete Severus und stieß Gryffindor von sich weg. "Aber, aber meine Herren ich darf doch sehr bitten. Beherrschen sie sich!", mischte sich Dumbledore nun wieder ein. "Als ob das ein Gryffindor könnte.", bemerkte Severus so leise, das es selbst der Gemeinte fast nicht hören konnte. "Mr. Gryffindor ich würde vorschlagen sie gehen erst einmal Ms. Ravenclaw suchen, ich werde in der Zwischenzeit noch mit Severus reden. Kommen sie sobald sie, sie gefunden haben wieder hier her", fuhr Dumbledore weiter fort, Severus Kommentar absichtlich überhörend. Düster nickte Gryffindor und warf im hinausgehen noch einen missbilligenden Blick auf Snape, der betont unschuldig drein sah. Abwartend sah der Schwarzhaarige den Direktor an nachdem Godric gegangen war. "Nun Severus, setz dich erst mal es könnte etwas längeres werden", meinte Dumbledore freundlich "Wozu braucht Voldemort die Gründer hier in dieser Zeit?", fragte er schließlich. "Er will Slytherin dazu bringen ihm bei der Reinigung Hogwarts von Schlammblütlern zu helfen.", antwortete Severus so sachlich, als ginge ihn dass alles gar nichts an nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte. "und warum sind dann die andren drei Gründer hier wenn Voldemort doch nur Salazar Slytherin braucht?", meinte Dumbledore nachdenklich und blickte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. "Dass scheint irgendwie ein unerwünschter, aber für Voldemort nun nützlicher Nebeneffekt zu sein. Er wusste erst garnicht das die andern drei ebenfalls in unserer Zeit sind, bis es ihm McNair gesagt hat.", antwortete Severus. "Dann wurde Ms. Hufflepuff als Druckmittel benutzt um Slytherin dazu zu bringen in Voldemorts Pläne einzusteigen", fügte Dumbledore hinzu "Aber warum nicht die andern beiden..." "Er wollte nur eine; als Demonstration. Aber die Sache schien nach dem Zufallsprinzip zu laufen, es hätte genauso gut auch Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor erwischen können.", sagte Severus aus. "Wir müssen etwas unternehmen bevor Voldemort noch auf mehr Schnapsideen kommt", gab Dumbledore bestimmt zurück. "Es wäre besser; Slytherin und Hufflepuff halten zwar dem Cruciatus-Fluch gut stand; aber sicher nicht mehr lange...", stimmte der Schwarzhaarige zu. "Dann warten wir wohl am besten nur noch bis Mr. Gryffindor mit Ms. Ravenclaw wieder zurück ist", entgegnete der Direktor und blickte erwartungsvoll zur Tür. Severus nickte düster; am liebsten hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst. Nach einer ganzen Weile öffnete sich schließlich die Tür. Herein kam Godric gefolgt von Rowena...die Beiden sahen ziemlich außer Atem aus "So dann kann es ja losgehen", meinte Dumbledore und nickte Severus zu. 


	2. ein verrückter Erbe

Genervt rollte Severus mit den Augen als er sich erhob und ging an de beiden vorbei zur Tür. "Wir müssen zum Verbotenen Wald; von hier aus kann man nicht Disapperieren.", sagte er erklärend als die beiden Gründer ihn zuerst wütend ansahen. "Los geht's", meinte Godric, Severus noch immer misstrauisch und wütend anfunkelnd. Rowena nickte zustimmend. Von den beiden andern Gründern gefolgt lozte Severus so aus dem Schloss hinaus, dass sie von keinen Schülern gesehen wurden und ging schnellen Schrittes über die Hänge hinab zum Wald. Dort angekommen sah er sie an, nahm an jede Hand einen der Gründer und zog sie mit in seine Dissaperation.  
  
Einige Sekunden später sahen sie ein großes Feld vor sich "Was wollen wir hier?", fragte Godric und sah sich um. "Zu ihren Freunden gelangen?", schlug der Professor süffisant vor und näherte sich einem bestimmten Punkt auf dem Feld. Mit seinem Zauberstab sagte er einen unverständlichen Zauberspruch und vor ihnen erschien eine durchscheinendes Holzportal. "Beeilen wir uns", mischte sich Rowena ein und war schon mit schnellen Schritten vor Severus und Godric durch das Tor getreten. "Stop!", zischte Severus schnell zu Rowena nachdem er die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, bevor diese planlos irgendwo hinlaufen konnte. "Wie war das mit der logischen Ravenclaw?", fragte Severus Gryffindor mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Ach halt die Klappe!", herrschte Gryffindor Severus an und hielt Rowena an der Schulter fest. "Gut, dann finden sie ihren Weg wohl auch selber.", bemerkte Severus eingeschnappt und war auch schon wieder durch eine Art interne Dissaperation verschwunden. "Wohin jetzt?", fragte Rowena und sah sich suchend in dem Gang um "Wir sollten auf jeden Fall nicht einfach so rumstehen, es wimmelt hier sicher von Wachen" "Nach links... ." sagte Godric bestimmt und meinte erklärend: "Salazar ist Linkshänder und hat eine Abneigung gegen alles was rechterhand ist und dieser Voldemort ist doch angeblich sein Erbe meinte Dumbledore, also müsste es bei ihm genauso sein." "Ist mir nie aufgefallen...", gab Rowena zu.  
  
Nach einer Weile die, die Beiden durch die Gänge geschlichen waren kamen sie endlich an einer riesigen Portaltür an "Hier muss es sein" Entschlossen nickte Gryffindor. "aber woher sollen wir wissen ob es günstig ist im Moment da reinzuplatzen oder wie es da drin aussieht?", gab er zu bedenken. "Ich glaube die Frage erübrigt sich", meinte Rowena und deutete auf die Todesser hinter ihnen. "Oh...", war das einzige was Godric dazu einfiel. Sekunden später packten die Todesser die beiden grob an den Armen und führten sie in die Halle. "Dass ist jetzt leicht schief gegangen.... .", sagte Godric laminiert. "Nicht nur leicht", antwortete Rowena und fauchte zu den Todessern die sie festhielten "Lasst mich los!" "Träum weiter.", giftete der Todesser zurück und verstärkte seinen Griff nur noch. "Jetzt weiß ich wie es den Frauen bei den Prozessen ging", murmelte Rowena zu Godric und versuchte sich weiterhin aus dem Griff des Todessers zu winden. Godric nickte nur und versuchte dem Todesser einen Tritt zu verpassen; doch dieser wich aus als hätte er so etwas geahnt. Salazar schien nicht untätig gewesen zu sein. "Nein", brachte Rowena leise hervor und sah entsetzt zu den Todessern die, die bewusstlose Helga und Salazar festhielten. "Ah, noch zwei Gäste", meinte Voldemort in freudigem ton und ging auf Godric und Rowena zu. "*Gäste* ist wohl etwas übertrieben.", bemerkte Godric bissig. Salazar hingegen sah den andern beiden nun entgültig entgeistert entgegen; was machten die beiden hier?? Die Todesser ließen die Beiden los und stießen sie in die Mitte des sich gebildeten Todesserkreises. Kalt blickte Rowena auf und rieb sich die schmerzenden Handgelenke. "Das gibt's ja nicht...", grummelte Salazar säuerlich und warf kurz einen besorgt-prüfenden Blick auf Helga ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den andern zu wand. "Dümmer geht's immer; Gryffindor beweist es.", zischte er dem Rothaarigen zu, als er von den andern beiden Todessern näher an den Kreis herangezogen wurde. Godric entgegnete Salazars Kommentar nur mit einem feinseligem Schnauben und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem skelettartigen Mann vor ihnen. "Anscheinend wollen mir die letzten zwei Gründer auch noch bei meinem Vorhaben helfen", meinte Voldemort und musterte Rowena und Godric "Ganz sicher nicht", antwortete Rowena bissig, doch sogleich bereute sie ihr gesagtes, der Todesser, der sie festhielt festigte seinen Griff um ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie fest zusammen. Salazar warf Rowena einen warnenden Blick zu ála *Halt-bloß-den-Mund*, denn er sich von ihr abgekupfert hatte, ehe er wieder einen kritisch-prüfenden Blick auf die noch immer bewusstlose Helga warf. "Ich denke ihr wollt doch ein wenig allein sein, bringt sie in eine Zelle", meinte Voldemort und entfernte sich von den Vieren. Sekunden später zerrten einige Todesser die Gründer durch die Gänge zu den Zellen. Wütend verpasste Gryffindor der Tür einen Tritt nachdem diese sich geschlossen hatte. "Was war den das nun wieder?", fragte er entnervt. Salazar sah nur kurz gereizt auf, kniete sich jedoch zu Helga, die, die Kutten achtlos zu boden geschmissen hinab. "Das sollte eigentlich anders laufen", meinte Rowena schuldbewusst und kniete sich ebenfalls neben Helga, die so langsam wieder aufzuwachen schien  
  
"Hey wie geht's dir?", fragte Rowena und sah Helga besorgt an. "Sobald ich was anderes seh als Sterne und Engel mit Trompeten sag ich's dir.", stöhnte Helga, lächelte jedoch tapfer. "Was hat er überhaupt mit euch angestellt?", wollte Rowena von Salazar wissen ließ Helga jedoch nicht aus den Augen. "Mit mir nichts.", log Salazar ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und sagte nur leicht besorgt: "Aber Helga hat er ziemlich erwischt."; dabei warf er der etwas benommenen Helga einen versteckten, bittenden Blick zu, dass sie nichts sagen sollte. "So siehst du auch aus", kam es von Gryffindor "Nur eine Frage aber wie sollen wir jetzt von hier wieder wegkommen" "Tja, scheint der tolle Plan des Herrn Gryffindor wohl etwas nach hinten gegangen zu sein, wie? Das heißt sofern er je einen hatte.", spottete Slytherin nonchalant. "Salazar! Die hätten euch wirklich in einzelne Zellen sperren sollen", mischte sich Rowena nun wieder ein und blickte die Beiden vorwerfend an. "Jaaa, dann hätte ich zumindest einmal meinen Frieden.", sagte Salazar gedehnt mit theatralisch entnervtem Gesicht, wobei er sich wieder Helga zuwand und mit der Hand kurz vor ihrem Gesicht rumwedelte um ihre Reaktion zu checken; sie normalisierten sich. "Das ihr euch nicht einmal zusammenraufen könnt", sagte Rowena genervt und stieß Salazar kurz in die Seite "Hat irgendjemand einen Plan wie wir hier wieder rauskommen?" "Warum stößt du eigentlich immer nur mich an??", fragte Salazar Rowena kaum hörbar und leicht beleidigt. "Keine Ahnung wie wir rauskommen sollen; ich bezweifle das Gryfindors Holzschädel gegen die Tür ankommt.", fügte er kurz darauf etwas lauter hinzu. "Weil du es bist der die bissigen Kommentare loslässt", gab Rowena zurück  
  
"Irgendwie muss es doch einen Weg geben um hier rauszukommen. Selbst dieser Irre muss einen Schwachpunkt haben" "Seine Logik? Groß ist die ja nicht gerade... . Er ist nicht mal selber drauf gekommen das er mit stirbt wenn er mich umbringt.", meinte Salazar schulterzuckend. "Vielleicht nur weil er sich gefreut hat dass er es geschafft hat dich bzw. uns hier herzubringen", mischte sich Gryffindor aus einer Ecke ein. "Mh... möglich. Das wär aber das erste mal dass sich jemand freut mich zu sehn.", erwiderte Salazar feixend und lehnte sich an die Wand. Helga unterdessen schlug vollständig die Augen auf und setzte sich behend auf. "Wieso hat er uns eigentlich hier hergeholt?", fragte Godric und sah zu Helga, die schwankend aufstand. "Das wird er ja wohl nicht ohne Grund gemacht haben" "Er will unsere Schule... umpolen.", antwortete Salazar eine Spur gleichgültig und smilte erleichtert als Helga wieder stand; zumindest schien dem Küken nichts allzu ernsthaftes geschehen zu sein. "Umpolen? Inwiefern?", fragte Rowena und sah Salazar mit gerunzelter Stirn an "Aber warum behält er uns dann hier wenn er doch nur dich braucht" "Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte Salazar schulterzuckend; er hielt es für keine Gute Idee ihnen zu sagen das sie so etwas wie Geiseln spielen sollten. "Der Typ hat irgendwas von der Vernichtung aller Muggelgebürtigen in Hogwarts erzählt.", sagte er schließlich noch etwas düster. "Nein, das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein...Der Typ ist doch komplett irre", meinte Rowena entsetzt "Na dann hat er ja was mit Salazar gemeinsam", fügte Godric dazu und funkelte Salazar amüsiert an. "Du musst ja wissen wovon du sprichst.", gab Salazar dissend zurück stimmte Rowena jedoch zu. "Ja im Gegensatz zu dir", entgegnete Gryffindor ließ es jedoch ein weiteres Kommentar loszulassen "Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt erst mal nachdenken wie wir hier wieder rauskommen", sagte Rowena in dem Versuch die Jungs von ihren Streitigkeiten abzulenken. "Dann sind wir uns ja einig; dir gehört der Wahnsinn, mir der Verstand.", sagte Salazar hinterhältig lächelnd zu Godric und wand sich dann Rowena zu. "Vielleicht sollten wir erst mal abwarten; möglich das sich eine Gelegenheit ergibt." "Nur wie lange es noch dauern wird bis sich eine Gelegenheit kommt..." "Keine Ah...." mitten während Salazars angesetzter antwort erklangen leise, aber schnelle Schritte auf dem Gang. Sie verstummten direkt vor ihrer Zelle für einen Moment und kurz darauf öffnete sich knarrend die Tür. "Was kommt denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Rowena leise. Einige Todesser traten in die Zelle ein "Mitkommen!", forderten sie die Gründer auf.  
  
"Och nee...", seufzte Salazar entnervt. "Was ist den nun schon wieder? Ist dem Herrn Rotkäppchen etwa langweilig??", maulte er halblaut. "Klappe zu", knurrte einer der Männer und riss Salazars Handgelenke wieder hinter den Rücken während er ihn aus der Zelle führte. "Geht's noch etwas sanfter?", schnappte Salazar wütend als ihn der Todesser mehr schob als dass er selber ging. Kurz sah er sich um, den andern ging es auch nicht besser als ihm; jeder hatte sein eigenes Wachhündchen das sie versuchte vorwärtszubekommen. "Halt lieber dein Maul, der Lord hat sich schon was nettes für jeden von euch überlegt", gab der Todesser zurück und schob Salazar weiter durch die Gänge bis sie wieder in die große Halle kamen in der Voldemort schon wartete. Misstrauisch zog Salazar eine Augenbraue hoch. Dass klang für ihn nicht sehr gut. Trotzdem war er nicht der Ansicht sich den Mund verbieten zu lassen und so fing sich der Todesser, wie zufällig, einen schmerzhaften Tritt auf die Zehen ein. "Na wer wird denn hier gewalttätig werden", knurrte der Todesser und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht während er Salazar in die Mitte des aus Todesser gebildeten Kreises stieß. Auch die anderen Todesser taten das selbe mit den anderen Gründern. Säuerlich funkelte Salazar den Todesser an ehe er checkte wie es den andern ging. Godric konnte ihn schon wieder beleidigt ansehen; dem ging's also gut. Rowena checkte Helga die wieder weiß um die Nase wurde und sah hübsch aus wie immer; da fehlte also auch nichts. Unterdessen trat Voldemort wieder an den Rand des Kreises, die vier wie ein hungriges Raubtier musternd; diesmal jedoch trug er eine moosgrüne Tunika. "Was wollen sie?", fauchte Rowena säuerlich und sah Voldemort in die rot - leuchtenden Augen. "Nichts was ihr mir nicht geben könntet.", antwortete Voldemort kryptisch und erwiderte den Blick unbeeindruckt. "und das wäre?", hackte Rowena nach wand den Blick jedoch noch immer nicht ab.  
  
"Das selbe was ich schon euerm *freund* *vorgeschlagen* habe.", erwiderte Voldemort kalt; er war sich sicher das Salazar die Neuigkeit schon weitergegeben hatte. "Nein!", gab Rowena bestimmt zurück doch so gleich bereute sie ihr Gesagtes wieder "Dann werden wir wohl die gleiche Methode wie bei eurem Freund einsetzen müssen...Crucio!", antwortete Voldemort frostig. "Jetzt reichts aber!", gifteten Salazar und Godric gleichzeitig und zogen so schnell ihre Zauberstäbe, das keiner der Todesser, die sie ihnen abzunehmen vergessen hatten, schnell genug reagieren konnte. Genau Zeitgleich jagte jeder der beiden einen andern Fluch zielgenau auf den nun Grüngewandeten ab, denn es daraufhin überrascht von den Füßen riss. Mühsam rappelte sich Voldemort wieder auf und belegte Beide ebenfalls mit einem Cruciatus "So besorgt um eure Freundin?", spottete er. "Bastard.", war Salazar einzige, wütende antwort zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen; kurz bevor ihm sein Zauberstab entglitt; ebenso wie Sekunden später Gryffindor. "Lass sie in Ruhe!", fauchte Rowena leise und sackte nun endgültig in die Knie "Wie kann man nur so verrückt sein?" Anstatt einer Antwort zischte Voldemort nur erneut "Crucio". Keuchend vor Schmerzen stemmte Rowena sich mit den Armen am Boden ab. Aus ihrer anfänglichen Starre endlich erwachend zog nun auch Helga blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn ihrerseits auf Voldemort. "Lass sie in Ruhe!", sagte sie gefährlich leise und stellte sich geschickt so hin, dass der dunkle Lord sie selbst nicht erwischen konnte. "Vielleicht willst du deinen 'Freunden' ja Gesellschaft leisten das ließe sich einrichten", erwiderte Voldemort kalt und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die anderen Drei Gründer "Obwohl es doch mehr Spaß macht sie zu quälen" "Habe ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt?! Du sollst sie in Ruhe lassen" "Oh 'ich' werde sie in Ruhe lassen das wirst du für mich übernehmen...Imperio", gab der dunkle Lord zurück und sah Helga aus seinen eklig rot-leuchtenden Augen an. Helga wollte sich noch gegen die besitzergreifende Hand wehren, die sie zu verschlingen drohte; doch die kalte Welle der Macht war schneller. Mit gesenktem Zauberstab trat sie aus der Deckung und sagte lächelnd "Wie ihr wünscht" 'Was tu ich da bloß...?!'.  
  
Voldemort lächelte ebenfalls leicht und meinte zu dem kleinen Todesser neben sich "Klappt doch alles wie am Schnürchen..." zu den Gründern gewand beschloss er "Nun, wie entscheidet ihr euch? Helft ihr mir werdet ihr weiterleben wenn nicht wird eure Freundin euch leider töten müssen.." "Lieber tot, als der Sklave irgendeines Spinners", schnappte Salazar sauer und versuchte Blickkontakt zu Helga zu finden. "Einmal deiner Meinung. Ich zerschlag doch nicht meine eigene Schule.", kommentierte Godric kopfschüttelnd. "Töte uns doch lieber gleich, denn niemand von uns wird deinem verrücktem Plan zustimmen", pflichtete Rowena den Jungs bei und sah zu Helga, deren Blick eiskalt war. "Nun gut, damit wäre euer Schicksal dann wohl besiegelt", sagte Voldemort gelangweilt und gab Helga damit ein Zeichen. Fest sah Godric Helga in die Augen, jedoch entdeckte er nicht mehr den geringsten Hauch des Vertrauten in ihnen. Dieser Voldemort hatte erschreckende Macht...Noch während Helga genüsslich den Zauberstab hob, griff Gryffindor schnell nach seinem eigenen, der nur knapp vor ihm lag und eignete sich mit einem "Expilliarmus" Helgas Zauberstab an eben jene beförderte er dabei jedoch mitten in die Todesser. Mit überraschter Miene sah der dunkele Lord Gryffindor an und deutete mit einer vagen Gebärde die restlichen Todesser dazu an die Gründer wieder festzuhalten. Diese gingen auch sofort dem Befehl nach und hielten die Drei unnachgiebig fest während Helga sich wieder aufrappelte. Mit wütendem Ausdruck im Gesicht sah Helga Godric an und hob erneut ihren Zauberstab. Sie war nicht gewillt ihr Opfer ein zweites Mal entkommen zu lassen, konzentriert passte Slytherin den richten Moment ab, denn es war klar dass Gryffindor sich nicht wehren würde so lange er Helga dabei verletzten könnte. Genau in dem Moment als der Todesfluch von ihren Lippen kam riss Salazar einen der Todesser die ihn festhielten vor sich und schupste ihn genau in den grün gleißenden Strahl...Der Todesser fiel reglos um. Voldemort sah Salazar mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an der an einen überkochenden Kochtopf erinnerte und nahm den Fluch von Helga. Sekunden später hielt einer der Todesser auch sie fest "Du bist gerissen das muss man dir lassen", meinte Voldemort und ging mit gemächlichen Schritten auf Salazar zu. "Gerissenheit und Wahn sind zwei Dinge die sich offensichtlich so nahe sind", merkte Salazar bissig, wobei er auf seine Meinung über seinen Erben aufbaute. Voldemort erwiderte nichts auf Slytherins Kommentar sonder befahl seinen Anhänger nur die Vier in eine der Folterkammern zu bringen "Ich werde mich später um sie kümmern und nehmt ihnen zum Teufel noch mal die Zauberstäbe ab", fügte er frostig hinzu. Eine Weile noch lieferten die vier Gründer verbissen Wiederstand, ehe es einer Übermacht Todessern gelang ihnen die Zauberstäbe abzunehmen und zu überwältigen. Unter hartnäckigem Gegenkämpfen schleppten sie, sie schließlich suchend mit auf den Rücken gedrehten Armen in die Untergeschosse. Eine Weile später waren sie in einer der Folterkammern angekommen und die Todesser ketteten die Gründer an den Wänden hängenden Ketten fest. "Wir kümmern uns später noch um euch", meinte einer der Männer noch kurz bevor er durch die Tür verschwand. "Um euch kümmern? Ich bezweifele dass das ein Vier-Gänge Menü beinhaltet", frotzelte Salazar sarkastisch und schielte missmutig auf die Ketten über sich. Doch das hörte der Todesser nicht mehr denn die Tür der Zelle war schon geräuschvoll ins Schloss gefallen. "Na super, was kommt den jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Gryffindor und warf einen Blick auf die andern Drei, die sich misstrauisch in der Kammer umsahen. Salazar seufzte entnervt "Und für so eine Frage hab ich ihn gerettet..."  
  
"Klappe zu", maulten Rowena und Helga wie aus einem Munde und blickten Salazar und Godric vorwurfsvoll an. Ihnen gefiel die ganze Situation überhaupt nicht. Beleidigt sah Salazar Rowena an "Warum immer ich?" Einige Minuten später traten einige Todesser gefolgt von Voldemort in die dunkele Kammer ein "Ich gebe euch eine letzte Chance, schließt ihr euch mir an?", fragte er eisig und musterte alle vier Gründer abschätzig. Doch als diese nur den Kopf schüttelten gab der dunkle Lord den Todessern ein Zeichen mit der Folterung anzufangen. Kalt lächelnd traten zwei der Todesser an Godric heran, lösten die Ketten und zogen ihn zu einer Art Streckbank. Doch bevor es ihnen gelang den hartnäckigen Zauberer darauf festzubinden, büßten sie zwei Zähne und einen gebrochenen Arm ein. Rowena wand den Kopf ab "Bitte nicht...", murmelte sie leise und sah hilfesuchend zu Salazar, der neben ihr gefesselt war. "Das hält er schon aus", murmelte er leise zu Rowena in dem Versuch sie aufzumuntern während er angewidert das Gesicht verzog. Kurz nachdem Godric nun endlich unbeweglich auf der Streckbank lag kamen die Todesser zu Rowena "Nein...", murmelte sie mit entsetzter Miene jedoch war es zu spät. Die Todesser hatten sie bereits von den Ketten gelöst hielten aber immer noch ihre Handgelenke unnachgiebig fest "Lasst mich los", fauchte Rowena und versuchte aus dem Griff der Männer zu befreien. Unsanft wurden ihre Handgelenke nach oben gerissen und dort auch erneut in Ketten festgebunden. Mit wütend funkelnden Augen verfolgte Salazar das *Schauspiel*. "Was soll der Zirkus?", fuhr er schließlich seinen genüsslich lächelnden Erben an. "Nun wenn ich euch schon nicht töten darf sollt ihr wenigstens leiden", gab Voldemort ungerührt zurück und beobachtete wie einige Todesser sich nun Salazar widmeten. "Wie reizend....!", grummelte Salazar sarkastisch während er diesmal einen der Todesser in eines der eigenen Nagelbretter beförderte. Gewaltsam drückten sie den Schwarzhaarigen schließlich auf einen Stuhl und banden ihm die Hände auf den Rücken. "Der Sarkasmus wird dir schon noch vergehen sobald ich mit dir und deinen Freunden fertig bin", gab Voldemort gelassen zurück und musterte Helga, die noch immer an der Wand gekettet war  
  
"Ich denke für sie müssen wir uns was ganz besonderes einfallen lassen" "Untersteh dich! Sonst kannst du gleich dein Gebet sprechen. Mich hindert nichts daran dich umzubringen.", zischte Salazar, vor Wut unbewusst, in Parsel. "Du wirst mich bald nicht mehr daran hindern können deine Freunde zu töten...Vielleicht kann ich dich nicht umbringen aber die andern Drei auf jeden Fall", sagte Voldemort in gehässig kaltem Ton und fixierte einen Stuhl mit Eisendornen darauf "Ich glaube da hätten wir schon etwas gefunden" "Sicher.", gab Salazar kalt zurück und augenblicklich fiel ihm ein wie er zumindest die Mädchen noch aus der Schussbahn ziehen konnte. "Aber wer weiß: Vielleicht bist du nicht nur der Erbe Slytherins? Könnte doch sein dass meine Kinder auch die von Rowena oder Helga sind.", konterte er ungerührt und blinzelte Rowena und Helga kurz unbemerkt zu. "Natürlich...es könnte alles sein...aber trotzdem wirst du mich von meinem Plan nicht abhalten", entgegnete der dunkle Lord und gab den Todessern ein Zeichen Helga auf eben diesen Stuhl zu bringen. "Ich werd Abstinenzler...!", zischte Salazar giftig, als die Todesser durch anziehen der Seile die ihn fesselten sie in seine Fleisch einschneiden ließen und er halb kochend, halb geschockt beobachtete wie die Todesser Helga in den Nägelgespickten Stuhl drückten. Sekunden später kam ein atemloser Todesser in den Kerker gestürmt und sagte etwas in leisem Ton zu Voldemort, worauf sich dessen Miene schlagartig verfinsterte "Ich bin untröstlich aber ich muss euch leider verlassen. Wenn ihr später jedoch noch lebt werden wir uns sicher wiedersehen", sagte Voldemort gespielt entschuldigend und verlies gefolgt von dem eben gekommenen Todessern die Kammer. "Dem muss man dran erinnern das er vergessen hat sich die Haare zu waschen? Wie peinlich.", frotzelte Salazar düster, um die Todesser mal kurz allgemein von Rowena abzulenken, die mit verzogenem Gesicht versuchte unauffällig ihre Stricke abzutesten. Rowena nickte Salazar leicht zu um ihm anzudeuten eine Stelle in den Stricken gefunden zu haben in der man sich befreien konnte. Jetzt waren nur noch die Todesser das Problem.  
  
Doch dieses Problem erledigte sich ebenfalls denn einer der Todesser jagte auf einmal einen Fluch auf die anderen und machte sich daran die Gründer zu befreien. Im ersten Moment reagierte Salazar mehr als überrascht, als einer der Maskierten die andern durch Überraschungseffekt auf einmal beseitigte und seine Fesseln löste. Noch während der Unbekannte Rowena von der Decke holte zog Slytherin die bleiche Helga aus dem Nägel beschlagenem Stuhl. Gryffindor lies er schmoren bis ihn Rowena von der Bank holte. "Vielleicht sollten sie auf mich hören", meinte der Maskierte und nachdem auch der letzte Todesser bewusstlos zusammengebrochen war zog er die Maske zurück...Snape..."Danke", meinte Rowena kurz bevor sie besorgt zu Helga sah. Salazar musterte den anderen Schwarzhaarigen misstrauisch; nickte jedoch Rowena zu dass es Helga einigermaßen Ok war und stütze sein total verwirrtes Küken. "wir sollten hier verschwinden bevor hier in zwei Minuten um die 100 Todesser auftauchen", meinte Snape gelassen und war mit einigen schnellen Schritten bereits an der Tür. Salazar sah Rowena mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, während er sich bemühte nicht zu Gryffindor zu sehn, der sich mit verzogenem Gesicht die Schultern massierte. Rowena musterte Salazar kurz bevor ihr Blick an seinen Handgelenken hängen blieb "Das sieht nicht besonders gut aus", meinte sie schließlich, folgte dann jedoch Snape. "Bei dir sieht's auch nicht besser aus.", antwortete Salazar und folgte Rowena schließlich als er sah, das sie dem hakennasigen Typ zu vertrauen schien. Gryffindor bildete dass Schlusslicht. "Nicht so schlimm wie bei dir", wiedersprach Rowena stur "Dieser Voldemort spinnt wirklich", kam es von Godric, der noch immer seine Schultern massierte. "Wow, unser Schnell-checker schlägt zu.", spottete Salazar halbherzig und warf Rowena einen leicht düsteren Blick zu mit dem Kommentar: "Wir sollten lieber auf Helga achten.", wobei er auf das Küken deutete das er schon stütze.  
  
"Würden sie sich jetzt freundlicherweise beeilen oder wollen sie doch noch gefoltert werden?", warf Snape ein und funkelte die Gründer argwöhnisch an. Salazar erwiderte den Blick für einen Moment nur kalt, ehe er Helga einfach auf den Arm nahm. "Hey, lass mich runter!", protestierte die Braunhaarige halbherzig-entrüstet. "Ist doch egal ob ich dich senkrecht oder waagrecht trag, aber so ist es einfacher.", gab Slytherin ungerührt zurück; er hatte sie wirklich schon halb getragen. Gryffindor hinter ihm schnaubte nur genervt. Kurz vor dem Tür nach draußen begegneten ihnen auch schon wieder einige Todesser "Sollten die nicht in den Kerkertrakten sein?", fragte einer der Männer verwirrt und sah Snape an "Nein, sie sollten nicht in den Kerkern sein.", antwortete Snape wie als würde er mit einem unwissenden Schüler sprechen, wobei er heimlich seinen Zauberstab zückte. "Sie sollten gar nicht im Schloss sein.", und noch bevor der andere reagieren konnte hatte er auch schon einen Fluch am Hals der ihn zu Boden gehen lies. "Jetzt aber raus hier oder sie können sich gleich ein Bestattungsunternehmen anrufen", meinte Snape und war schon aus dem Portal getreten. Schnell folgten ihm die vier, wobei Salazar fast beleidigt wirkte. Kaum waren sie draußen und sahen zurück, war von einem Schloss keine Spur zu entdecken; nur ein nacktes Feld. Slytherin, der das zuvor noch nicht gewusst hatte, lupft erstaunt eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Halten sie sich auf jeden Fall fest oder sie landen in sonst einem Land", bemerkte Snape und packte die Gründer erneut an den Händen um zu apparieren. Etwas wiederwillig lies Salazar Helga runter und dissaperierte mit diesem komischen Vogel und den andern Gründern. Ihm wollte dieser Tag überhaupt nicht gefallen. Kurze Zeit später stand sie auch schon am Rande des verbotenen Waldes "Glauben sie dass sie es noch bis Hogwarts schaffen?", fragte Snape und sah zu Helga, die nun wieder schwankend auf eigenen Beinen stand. "Sie schafft es.", antwortete Salzar ungefragt für Helga und nahm sie einfach wieder auf die Arme, wobei er sich diesmal sogar keinen Protest einfing. "Die Frage ist nur ob du es schaffst", warf Rowena ein und sah erneut auf Salazars Handgelenke "Überanstreng dich besser nicht..." "Hey, wie sagt unser Bauer immer so schön: Unkraut vergeht nicht.", schnappte Salazar halb beleidigt über Rowenas Bemerkung. Rowena schnaubte zur Antwort nur genervt und hielt Godrics Arm fest der schon nach Salazar schlagen wollte. Salazar grinste nur für einen Moment frech, eher er seinen Blick anerkennend über das große Schloss schweifen ließ. Hogwarts hatte sich gut entwickelt. Wollen sie noch länger reden dann können wir ihre Freundin nicht mehr verarzten", mischte sich Snape ein, der schon einige Schritte vorausgegangen war. "Als ob wir das nicht auch so hinkriegen würden.", erwiderte Salazar kalt. Ihm wurde dieser Typ langsam zu nervig; aber wahrscheinlich waren sie sich, auch wenn Slytherin es nie zugegeben hätte, einfach nur zu ähnlich. Eine Weile später hatte Snape die Gründer auf der Krankenstation abgeliefert, wo sie Pomfrey auch gleich zu verarzten anfing und immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht wer schlimmer ist; die oder Tanni.", maulte Salazar als Pomfrey für eine Weile Weg war und zog sich, im Schneidersitz auf *seinem* Bett, beharrlich den Verband von den Handgelenken. Jedoch musste er ihr anrechnen das sich die Krankenschwester gut um Helga gekümmert hatte. "Mr. Slytherin, lassen sie wohl den Verband da wo er ist", fauchte Pomfrey und war mit einem Satz wieder bei Salazar um ihm den Verband wieder auf sie Stelle zu legen wo er war. Godric und Rowena grinsten von ihren *Betten* nur schadenfroh. "Ich will aber keinen Verband, außerdem juckt er nur.", sagte Salazar bockig und zupfte ihn Madam Pomfrey wieder aus der Hand. "Wollen sie nun dass ihre Hand heilt oder wollen sie noch mehr Schmerzen als ohnehin schon und dazu noch eine Blutvergiftung? Und nun halten sie endlich still und lassen sie den Verband da wo er ist!", gab Pomfrey zurück. Salazar verzog nur stur das Gesicht und lies sich den Verband wieder anlegen; doch kaum hatte sich die hartnäckige Krankenschwester wieder mit einem strengen Blick von ihm abgewandt, um Gryffindors Schultern mit einer fürchterlich riechenden Salbe einzureiben , wickelte *Mr. Slytherin* den Verband auch schon wieder ab. Pomfrey bemerkte den fehlenden Verband bei Salazar und so machte sie sich mit einem Zauberstab in der Hand wieder daran Salazar die Verbände wieder anzulegen und sie mit einem Zauberspruch zu fixieren damit er sie nicht wieder abnehmen konnte. "Das ist unfair!", protestierte Salazar sauer, und rupfte vergeblich an den Verbänden. "Ich habe sie vorgewarnt", entgegnete Pomfrey nur. "Endlich mal jemand der dich in die Schranken weist", meinte Rowena schadenfroh. "Sicher nicht", kommentierte Salazar trocken, denn in dem Moment fiel sein Blick auf eine Flasche mit interessanter Aufschrift. Mit einem scheelen Blick in Richtung Pomfrey die wieder kopfschüttelnd bei Gryffindor stand, griff er nach der Phiole und lies ein paar Tropfen der rötlichen Flüssigkeit auf jeden Verband fallen. Säure hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert. Noch bevor sich die ätzende Flüssigkeit bis ganz zu seiner Haut vorfressen konnte, war der Zauber durch das fehlen des Stoffes so geschwächt das Salazar die weißen Stofffetzen lautlos abnehmen konnte. Schnell lies er selbige unter der Matratze verschwinden und zog sich die Ärmel über die Handgelenke, dass das fehlen der Verbände nicht ins Auge stach. "Au", maulte Rowena leise als Pomfrey gerade dabei war ihre Handgelenke zu versorgen jedoch warf sie Salazar dabei einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und formte stumm die Wörter 'Du bist unmöglich'. Salazar grinste nur zurück und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern als wollte er sage ´Als ob dass was Neues wäre´.  
  
"Ruhen sie sich aus", meinte Pomfrey schließlich zu den Vieren bevor sie wieder in ihr Büro verschwand. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln sah Salazar ihr nach. "Na bitte, geht doch.", stellte er zufrieden fest. "Fragt sich bloß wie lange es ihr nicht auffallen wird spätestens wenn sie die Verbände wechseln will...", gab Godric zu bedenken und rümpfte die Nase. "Tz, dann fällt mir schon was ein.", kommentierte Salazar überheblich. Aber er konnte es nicht lassen und so fügte er ohne lange Pause noch hinzu: "Aber bei dir braucht man gar nicht reden. Sie hat's ja geschafft das du so schlecht riechst wie du aussiehst." Leicht übertrieben wedelte er mit der Hand, als läge ihm ein fürchterlicher Geruch in der Nase. "Dann hätte ich deinen Geruch gar nicht erst riechen wollen...da wäre man wahrscheinlich gleich tot umgefallen", gab Gryffindor zurück und funkelte Salazar sauer an. "Naja, ich weiß nicht. Das einzige was einem hier im Moment in die Nase zieht, bist du.". konterte Salazar scheinheilig "Wir können ja gerne tauschen...obwohl...lieber doch nicht...so schleimig will ich nicht werden", spottete Godric. "Lieber schleimig als völlig verblödet.", gab Salazar zurück. "Du bist doch beides...schleimig und verblödet", deklamierte Gryffindor "Ist ja kein Wunder dass Voldemort dein Erbe ist er hat einige von dir" "Zumindest hab ich einen Erben zustande gebracht.", gab Salazar dissend zurück. "Nur was für einen...ein irrer Zauberer, der versucht unsere Schule umzupolen", entgegnete Godric. "Naja, ein bisschen aus der Art geschlagen, dass muss ich zugeben.", gestand Salazar schulterzuckend. "Also genau wie du...total irre", gab Godric spöttisch zurück.  
  
"Hört auf!", warf Rowena ein verdrehte genervt die Augen "So langsam geht mir euer Streit auf die Nerven" "Zumindest hab ich es noch nicht geschafft ein gesamtes Klassenzimmer in die Luft zu jagen.", konterte Salazar feixend, ohne auf Rowenas *Befehl* einzugehen. "Aber dafür habe ich es nicht geschafft einen Trank explodieren zu lassen", gab Godric zurück. "Naja, dafür war nur ich dabei betroffen, kein ganzer Raum samt Mobiliar.", kommentierte Slytherin "Dafür hast du auch danach dementsprechend lange im Krankenflügel gelegen", entgegnete Gryffindor und funkelte Salazar leicht beleidigt an. "Na und du? Von dir konnte man nicht gerade behaupten dass du hinterher gesund aussahst."; frotzelte Salazar und fügte noch boshaft hinzu: "Allein dieser komische Ruß; bist du den wieder abbekommen hast. Möcht'' mal wissen was du damals da noch reingemischt hast. Superkleber?" Wenn man genau hinsah konnte man förmlich einen imaginären Heiligenschein bei Slytherin blitzen sehn. "Jungs, bitte", meinte Rowena genervt und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, der neben ihrem Bett auf dem Nachttisch lag "Stupor...Na also geht doch..." Salazar hatte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig geduckt um dem Fluch zu entgehen. Mit anerkennendem Blick sah er auf den geschockten Godric. "Reife Leistung." sagte er scheinheilig und war Rowena einen unschuldigen Blick zu.  
  
"Du kannst ihm gleich Gesellschaft leisten wenn du nicht gleich aufhörst so sarkastisch zu sein...", entgegnete Rowena frostig und blickte Salazar drohend an. "Was denn? Ich hab doch gar nichts getan.", antwortete Salazar mit Engelsmine. "Das habe ich eben gesehen...allein die Sache mit dem Verband war genug", sagte Rowena "und jetzt hör auf oder du kannst deine Lage gleich mit Godric tauschen und den Geschockten spielen" "Was betrifft dich der Verband?", maulte Salazar halblaut. "Der Verband nicht direkt aber der ganze Streit von Pomfrey bis Voldemort...deine Sturheit kann manchmal ziemlich nervend sein" "Hätte ich nachgeben sollen? Aber natürlich werd ich die Schule zu Sturz bringen; mit Vergnügen doch!", äffte er die kriecherische Stimme der Todesser nach "Nein das nicht aber du hättest dich damit umbringen können", meinte Rowena mit besorgter Stimme. "Na und?" "Nichts na und...denkst du vielleicht Helga oder ich wollen dich verlieren? Sicher nicht!" Stur zuckte Salazar mit den Schultern und sah angestrengt auf einen imaginären Punkt auf der Wand auf der anderen Seite des Raums. "Verstehst du es wirklich nicht oder willst du es nicht verstehen?", wiedersprach Rowena ebenfalls stur. "Ich wüsste nicht was es da zu verstehen geben sollte. Ihr zwei wollt mich behalten und der Rest der Welt loswerden.", antwortete Salazar gleichgültig, sah jedoch weiterhin auf den nicht-existenten Fleck. "Na und? Als ob es dich schon jemals interessiert hat was die andere Welt von dir denkt oder ob sie sich loswerden will..." "Auch wahr; also warum sollte es mich dann stören wenn ich den Abgang mach?", konterte Slytherin. "Warum sollte es dich nicht stören...",deklamierte Rowena. Salazar zuckte mit den Schultern: "Sag du es mir." "Ich kann nicht in dein Hirn reinschauen da ist ein Knochen vor" Salazar musst lächeln und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Aber ich bin zynisch, ja?" "Zumindest zynischer als ich", gab Rowena ebenfalls lächelnd zurück. "Danke für das Kompliment.", bemerkte Salazar typisch trocken. "Bitteschön, immer wieder gerne" Salazar nickte nur und sah nun mit einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln auf den KO gegangenen Gryffindor; irgendwie gefiel ihm die Geschichte im moment. Rowena folgte seinem Blick "Ich glaube den lassen wir erst mal so euch Zwei kann man ja keine zwei Sekunden alleine lassen ohne dass ihr euch an die Kehle springt" "Was heißt hier *euch zwei*?", fragte Salazar mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Ich geh dem nicht an seinen ungewaschenen Hals." "Zum Streit gehören immer Zwei...", antwortete Rowena  
  
"Schon mal nachgeschaut ob er ungewaschen ist oder nicht?" Salazar verzog das Gesicht das Gesicht. "Einen Bauer rühr ich nicht an.", erklärte er mit gerümpfter Nase; wobei die Kluft zwischen den verschiedenen Ständen deutlich wurde. Der Unterschied zwischen einem Aristokraten und einem normalen Bauern waren nun mal nicht leicht zu überspielen. "Und da merkt man deutlich den Unterschied zwischen dir und Godric...Es ist doch wohl egal ob man nun Bauer oder Aristokrat ist...", entgegnete Rowena ruhig. Salazar rümpfte überheblich die Nase, sagte jedoch nichts. "Naja, ist ja auch Erziehungssache, es gibt einige Aristokraten, die nichts gegen Bauern haben" "Deren Stand ziemlich erbärmlich ist und wo es keinen Unterschied mehr macht ob sie in eine Holzhütte ziehen oder nicht.", sagte Salazar bissig. "Salazar, was wäre wenn du auf einmal ein Bauer wärst und Godric ein Aristokrat? Ich glaube kaum dass du dann so geredet hättest" "Ich bin aber keine Bauer.", schnappte Salazar arrogant, wobei er das letzte Wort aussprach als wäre es ziemlich ätzend. "So bringt das wirklich nichts", meinte Rowena genervt "Du willst es wohl wirklich nicht verstehen, es hängt doch nicht davon ab zu welchem Stand man gehört" "Nein, will ich auch nicht. Ich kenne genügend um zu wissen wie sie sind, egal ob Muggel oder Zauberer. Alles ein und das selbe Pack.", antwortete Salazar verächtlich. "Wenn du meinst....aber wenn das deine Meinung ist hast du wohl noch nicht viele von der Sorte kennengelernt", entgegnete Rowena ruhig. "Wenn du meinst.", antwortete Salazar gleichgültig. Sekunden später erwachte Gryffindor aus seiner Starre und funkelte Salazar wütend an "Wenn ich nicht gewaschen bin, bist du das garantiert auch nicht aber das können wir ändern", fauchte Godric sauer und mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes wurde Salazar von Wassermaßen überschüttet. "Hey!", fuhr Salazar auf und wand sich ruckartig zu Godric um.  
  
"Wenn hier einer eine Dusche nötig hat dann wohl du.", giftete er sauer und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. "Wobei, bei dir währe es umgekehrt passender.", änderte der Schwarzhaarige gehässig seine Meinung und verpasste Gryffindor eine müffige Schlammpackung, die gesessen hatte. "Jetzt reichts aber!", knurrte Rowena sauer und verpasste beiden mit einem Zauberspruch einen leichten elektrischen Schock "Ihr benehmt euch wie Kleinkinder und nicht wie Erwachsene". Salazar und Godric, mit verschmiertem Gesicht, sahen Rowena entschuldigend an. "Man sollte nicht glauben dass ihr Hogwarts mitgegründet habt". fügte Rowena hinzu und befreite Beide wieder von den Folgen der Flüche. "Außerdem seit ihr ein schlechtes Vorbild für Helga". "Ich ein schlechtes Vorbild? Ich bewahre sie nur vor seinem miserablen Einfluss.", verteidigte sich Salazar zynisch wobei er Gryffindor säuerlich anfunkelte. "Natürlich...wenn sein Einfluss miserabel ist, was ist dann deiner? Und jetzt hört endlich auf! So langsam wird euer Gestreite immer unerträglicher und ich kann mir vorstellen dass es nicht nur mir sondern auch Helga so geht!". gab Rowena wütend zurück und funkelte die Beiden sauer und vorwurfsvoll an. "Was heißt hier Gestreite? Ich mach doch gar nichts; er greift mich immer an.", stellte sich Godric in die Defensive. Salazar schnaubte nur verächtlich. "Godric! Hör auf noch ein Wort und ihr könnt euch gleich an der Decke wieder finden..." auf Salazars schadenfrohes Lächeln fügte Rowena noch hinzu: "Das selbe gilt für dich" "Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt.", wiedersprach Salazar unschuldig und lieferte sich mit Godric einen Starrwettbewerb, den sie gleichzeitig angefangen hatten. Das ist wirklich unerträglich mit euch Beiden", schnappte Rowena und stand auf. "Kleinkinder", murmelte sie dabei leise... Langsam stand Salazar ebenfalls auf wobei er Gryffindor einen kalten, arroganten Blick zuwarf und folgte Rowena ans Fenster. "Sorry, ich weiß auch nicht was los ist.", sagte er leise, wobei er schräg hinter ihr stand. Abwehrend schüttelte Rowena den Kopf und stützte den Kopf in die Hände  
  
"Das alles hier ist so ungewohnt und fremd..." "Wem sagst du das? Hier geht es verrückter zu....", den Rest sparte er sich und sah Rowena nur ausdruckslos an. Er verstand sich darauf ein Gesicht zu einer Maske zu machen. "Auch wenn es in unserer Gegenwart gefährlich war gefällt sie mir doch besser als das hier...es ist zwar schön zu sehen was aus Hogwarts geworden ist aber..." Rowena brach ab und senkte den Blick zu Boden. "... hier ist alles so schräg und wir kennen uns absolut nicht aus; sind hilflos. Davor haben wir alle Angst.", sagte Salazar leise und beruhigend. Rowena nickte zustimmend und lehnte sich gegen eine der Wände während sie Salazar mit leeren Blicken ansah "Was glaubst du, wird Voldemort es wieder versuchen?", fragte sie leise um das Thema zu wechseln. "Sicherlich.", antwortete Salazar ehrlich und sah Rowena schräg an. "Schon allein um seine Drohung mir gegenüber wahr zu machen." "Dann werden wir uns ja auf etwas gefasst machen können...", murmelte Rowena und sah aus dem Fenster. Draußen ging gerade de Sonne unter und tauchte das gesamte Hogwartsgelände und die Krankenstation in ein leicht rötliches Licht. "100%.", antwortete Salazar und nickte zustimmend Müde sah er ebenfalls in den Sonnenuntergang. "Was glaubst du wann? Wie lange werden wir noch Zeit haben uns auf den Angriff vorzubereiten?", fragte Rowena leise und sah erneut zu Salazar "Vielleicht solltest du schlafen, du siehst müde aus". "Ich bin nicht müde, sieht nur so aus.", verteidigte sich Salazar mit monotoner Stimme. "Ich denke viel Zeit wird er uns nicht lassen." "Natürlich...ruh dich aus bitte ohne dich können wir den Kampf gleich vergessen", sagte Rowena mit besorgtem Ton in der Stimme. "Ich bin wirklich nicht müde.", sagte Salzar und schüttelte sanft abwehrend den Kopf. "So siehst du auch aus völlig ausgeschlafen", wiedersprach Rowena und schob Salazar wieder zu seinem Bett "Der Tag war anstrengend genug und du hast am meisten abbekommen, das geht nicht so spurlos vorbei" Halbherzig protestierend lies sich Salazar von Rowena zum Bett schieben. "Ich lass mich doch nicht ins Bett stecken wie ein kleines Kind." "Hör auf rumzujammern", gab Rowena lächelnd zurück und verzog für einen Moment das Gesicht während sie Gryffindor drohend mit einem Blick alá Halt-bloß-den-Mund ansah. "Ich jammer überhaupt nicht.", sagte Salazar kalt, legte sich jedoch ohne Wiederspruch auf sein Bett, die Arme unterm Kopf verschränkend. Jedoch stellte er fast augenblicklich mit verzogenem Gesicht fest, dass das keine gute Idee gewesen war.  
  
Gryffindor sah Rowena halb amüsiert, halb beleidigt an und machte eine Geste wie als trüge er ein Halsband und deutete dann auf Salazar, als wolle er sagen Dein-neuer-Fiffi! "Tja, hättest du den Verband dran gelassen hättest du diese Probleme jetzt nicht", gab Rowena zurück und schlug leicht mit der Hand auf Godrics Schulter worauf dieser ebenfalls das Gesicht verzog und sich die Schultern rieb. Ich hab überhaupt kein Problem.", murmelte Salazar beleidigt und stur, lächelte jedoch spöttisch als er Rowenas Aktion bei Gryffindor sah. "Das hat man ja gesehen...zeig mal her", mit einer Handbewegung hatte sie Salazars Handgelenke gegriffen und zog einen der Verbände unter der Matratze hervor. "Jetzt halt still oder das heilt nie" "Nein!", rief Salazar etwas lauter als beabsichtigt und brachte schnell seine Handgelenke hinterm Rücken in Sicherheit. "Bleib mir mit den Dingern vom Leib." "Sturkopf", schnappte Rowena und zog Salazars Handgelenke wieder hinter dem Rücken hervor "Die Verbände wirst du ja wohl überleben im Gegensatz zu den Schmerzen die du haben wirst wenn du sie nicht anhast und die Wunden nicht heilen" "Nein.... .", erschrocken entzog er Rowena wieder seine Hände und wich ans Kopfende des Bettes zurück. Rowena grinste leicht, Salazar sah im Moment wie ein kleines verängstigtes Kind aus "Nicht nur du kannst stur sein", wiedersprach sie und nahm erneut ihren Zauberstab zur Hand. "Ich will keine Verbände!", kommentierte Salazar trotzig uns war mit einem Satz aus dem Bett. Misstrauisch wich er vor Rowena zurück. "Die wirst du wohl oder übel wollen", meinte Rowena und mit einem Zauberspruch hatte sie Salazar bewegungsunfähig gemacht um ihm nun endlich doch die Verbände anlegen zu können. Panisch sah Salazar, unfähig sich zu wehren auf die Verbände. Er hatte noch Verbände um seine Handgelenke haben können. Armbänder etc. alles kein Problem aber bei Verbänden bekam er schlichtweg Panik. "Hey du wirst es überleben...in einer Woche spätestens bist du die Dinger ja wieder los", beruhigte ihn Rowena und lächelte kurz bevor sie die Verbände mit einem Zauber fixierte und vorsorglich die Flasche mit der Säure aus Salazars Nähe nahm.  
  
Erst dann entfluchte sie ihn wieder. Entsetz versuchte Salazar sofort die Verbände wieder los zu werden und sah Rowena fast flehentlich an ihm die Dinger wieder ab zu nehmen. "Nein vergiss es Salazar. Die Verbände bleiben wo sie sind", entgegnete Rowena und sah mit drohendem Blick zu Godric, der sich ein Lachen beinahe nicht mehr verkneifen konnte. Mit dem blick eines verschreckten Welpens sah sich Salazar nach etwas brauchbaren um, um die Teile loszuwerden. Das er den Eindruck eines verängstigten Kindes machte und das Godric langsam nicht mehr konnte vor unterdrückten Lachen nahm er nicht mal zur Kenntnis, inzwischen war er zumindest mal auf die Idee gekommen seinen eigenen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Es schien ihm als könnte er nicht klar denken und so steckte er die Verbände kurzerhand in Brand um sie los zu werden. "Salazar! Bist du verrückt?", sagte Rowena entsetzt und löschte augenblicklich den von Salazar entfachten Brand mit einem Zauberspruch "Das hätte schief gehen können...du hättest dir sonst welche Verletzungen holen können" 


	3. Nie hat man seine Ruhe oder ein Tag auf ...

"Meine Handgelenke sind eh schon im Eimer.", antwortete Salazar erleichtert und zog sich die Verbrannten Fetzen von den Händen. Mit einem Schlag war alles erdrückende in ihm weg und seine Gedanken funktionierten wieder einwandfrei. "Bald noch mehr wenn du nicht aufhörst so stur zu sein", gab Rowena zurück "Aber gut...ich kann dich zu nichts zwingen..." Langsam wurde es draußen dunkel und leichter Nebel zog auf. Langsam nickte Salazar lächelnd und lies sich aufs Bett fallen. Er hatte ein Gefühl als würde das keine ruhige Nacht werden. Sekunden später flog eine Eule durch das leicht geöffnete Fenster der Krankenstation und ließ sich auf Salazars Bett nieder. "Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl das die Eule nichts gutes bringt.... ", seufzte Salazar, richtete sich auf und nahm den komischen Kauz einen etwas fahrigen Zettel vom Bein und reichte ihn zu Rowena ohne ihn anzusehen. "Da bist du nicht der Einzige, der das denkt", stimmte Gryffindor nun mit ernster Miene zu und sah auf das Pergament in Rowenas Händen. Kurz überflog Rowena die Zeilen dann verdüsterte sich ihre Miene augenblicklich "Das ist Wahnsinn, dieser Typ spinnt total...er will Hogwarts zerstören...", sagte sie mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck und ließ das Papier sinken. "Er will Hogwarts angreifen? Hat er geschrieben wann?", fragte Salazar unterdrückt wütend. und auch Gryffindor sah äußerst unfreundlich drein. Rowena nickte leicht "Heute Nacht", meinte sie schließlich leise "Wir müssen Dumbledore Bescheid sagen es darf auf gar keinen Fall soweit kommen dass unschuldige Schüler sterben" "Wem müssen wir bescheidsagen?", unwissend sah Salazar die andern beiden an. "Wir müssen auf alle Fälle dafür sorgen das Helga auch an einen sicheren Platz kommt. Das Schlafmittel hat sie fürs erste außer Gefecht gesetzt." "Dem derzeitigen Direktor dieser Schule...Helga wird nirgends sicher sein...außer in Dumbledores Büro vielleicht aber ob sie da auch bleibt ist eine andere Frage", erwiderte Rowena "Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen...Salazar schaffst du es Helga bis zu Dumbledores Büro zu tragen?", warf Godric mit düsterer Miene ein. Salazar nickte grimmig und stand vom Bett auf und ging zu Helga. Ohne Probleme hob er sich die Schlafende auf die Arme. "Gehn wir.", sagte er düster. Schweigend legten sie den Weg bis zu Dumbledores Büro zurück und als sie dort ankamen öffnete sich die Tür automatisch. Der Schulleiter saß wie immer freundlich lächelnd hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah die Vier an "Was gibt es?", fragte er. "Das hier!", gab Rowena zurück und legte das Stück Pergament auf seinen Schreibtisch. Der Blick des Schulleiters verdüsterte sich fast Augenblicklich. "Das kann er doch nicht ernst meinen... .", grummelte er kalt, griff jedoch sofort zu Papier und Feder.  
  
"Ich werde das Ministerium um Vorsichtsschutz bitten. Ganz werden sie mir eh nicht glauben.", erklärte er den vier Gründern. "Was wird aus den Schülern? Sie sollten nicht unbedingt etwas davon erfahren...sie würden sich nur verrückt machen", meinte Godric düster und starrte aus dem Fenster auf einen Angriff gefasst. "Die sollten eh schon in ihren Schlafsälen sein, wenn die Zeiten noch ungefähr stimmen.", sagte Salazar nachdenklich: "Mann müsste nur die Türen sperren, nicht das sich da ein paar gewisse Schülergruppen *ausversehen* nach draußen verirren." "Nun ich bezweifele dass sich einige der Schüler in ihren Schlafsälen sind aber ich kann einige Lehrer nachsehen lassen", meinte Dumbledore nachdenklich. "Wer weiß wie lange wir noch Zeit haben", fügte Rowena hinzu und blickte auf die schlafende Helga "Und wo sollen wir sie hinbringen?" Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. "Warum haben sie, sie nicht in der Krankenstation gelassen; Madam Pomfrey hätte sicher auf sie aufgepasst.", sagte der Weishaarige. "Sicherlich, aber es war uns einfach zu unsicher.", sagte Salazar entschuldigend. Dumbledore nickte und Wies auf eine Couch, die vor zwei Sekunden sicher noch nicht da gewesen war. Salazar nickte zustimmend und lies das Küken sanft auf die Schlafstätte gleiten. "Sie ist hier vollkommen sicher...", meinte der Direktor und blickte mit einem leichten Lächeln auf die schlafende Helga.  
  
Eine Weile später hörten sie ein lautes Krachen dass von draußen kam. "Der hat sich aber viel Zeit gelassen... ", maulte Salazar und rieb sich kurz über die Augen. "Gehn wir, bevor er es wirklich schafft unsere Schule zu zerstören.", stimmte ihm Gryffindor grimmig zu. Mit einem letzten besorgten Blick zu Helga verließen sie das Büro und schickten Dumbledore im Schnellverfahren die Lehrer zu informieren. "Ich glaube wir brauchen nicht mehr zu gehen", meinte Rowena und deutete auf einige Todessern, die ihnen entgegen kamen. Mit düsterer Miene zückte sie ihren Zauberstab. Godric und Salazar taten es ihr gleich. "Irgendwie haben die es eilig auf die Matte zu kommen.", meinte Salazar düster und in Keilformation; mit Rowena an der Spitze hatten sie die Todesser schnell zurück geschlagen. "Großartig, jetzt wird er zumindest wissen wo wir sind.", sagte Godric als keiner der Todesser mehr in Sicht war übellaunig. "Das hätte er früher oder später eh erfahren...", erwiderte Rowena sauer und war schon auf dem Weg durch den nächsten Gang. "Das ist ja schlimmer als bei einem der Prozesse", maulte Gryffindor und schoss einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf die ankommenden Todesser. "Naja, hier zumindest kannst du dich noch verteidigen.", gab Salazar zu bedenken und schlenderte hinter dem Rotschopf her. Warum selber arbeiten wenn's ein anderer tut? "Ah wen haben wir denn da? Lange nicht mehr gesehen nicht wahr?", eine schleimig freundliche Stimme erklang hinter den Gründern und als diese sich ruckartig umdrehten stand Voldemort mit erhobenem Zauberstab hinter ihnen.  
  
"Wenn du nichts dagegen hast würde ich deine Visage auch gern die nächsten 100 Jahre nicht mehr sehn.", erwiderte Salazar kalt mit ebenfalls erhobenem Zauberstab. "Nun den Gefallen kann ich euch leider nicht tun", erwiderte Voldemort gehässig "Obwohl wenn ihr tot seit müsst ihr mich nicht mehr sehn das ließe sich also doch einrichten", fügte er nach einer kleinen Pause noch hinzu, sein Zauberstab war noch immer auf die Gründer gerichtet. "Schon vergessen? Du kannst uns nicht töten willst du Gefahr laufen selbst zu sterben?.", blockte Salazar unwirsch. "Dich vielleicht nicht aber die anderen Beiden, die im Moment an deiner Seite stehen", gab Voldemort zurück. "Auch nicht. Vielleicht hab ich's ja später mal mit Rowena oder mein Nachfahre mit einem von Godrics? Man kann nie wissen." "Du könntest Recht haben aber das Risiko muss ich wohl eingehen", meinte der dunkle Lord und ehe Salazar zu einer antwort ansetzen konnte hatte er alle Drei mit einem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt. Diesmal hielt sich jedoch Gryffindor wacker und jagte trotz bestialischer Schmerzen Voldemort mit einem "EXPELIAMUS!" den Zauberstab aus der Hand. "So leicht mach ich es euch nicht", mit diesen Worten schnappte Voldemort sich einen Zauberstab von seinen Todessern und jagte noch einen Cruciatus auf die Drei.  
  
Mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht sank Salazar als erster von den dreien keuchend in die Knie. Er war nur froh das Helga in Sicherheit war ihr wäre es noch schlechter ergangen als ihm im Moment. Auch Rowena sank zu Boden, doch sie unterdrückte den schmerzvollen Aufschrei. Sie würde Voldemort nicht den Gefallen tun. "Ach doch so schwach", spottete Voldemort kalt und sah die Drei mit einer gewissen Genugtuung im Blick an. Godric wollte nicht so leicht aufgeben und hielt sich noch eine ganze Weile aufrecht ehe auch ihm die Beine den Dienst versagte. "Schmerz ist kein Zeichen von Schwächen.", sagte der Rothaarige durch zusammengebissene Zähne. "Schwach ist man erst wenn man anderen nachgibt." "Das ist deine Auffassung", erwiderte der dunkle Lord gehässig und musterte Godric einen Moment lang abschätzig bevor er den Fluch von den Dreien nahm "Es macht keinen Spaß wenn die Opfer bewusstlos vor einem liegen" Mühsam stemmte sich Godric schnell wieder auf die Beine und sah den *Lord* nur verächtlich an, ehe er sich kurz zu Rowena und Salazar umwand. "Es ist doch krank diese Schule zu zerstören", meinte Rowena nach Luft schnappend. Sie sah nicht auf zu Voldemort "Was hätte es für einen Nutzen für euch wenn es diese Schule nicht mehr gibt?" Salazar hatte das dumpfe Gefühl das es furchtbar schief gehen würde wenn er jetzt aufstand und so blieb er leicht gebeugt und schwer atmend auf den Knien. "Allein das Vergnügen euren Lebenstraum in eurer Anwesenheit zu zerstören.", sagte Voldemort gehässig und sah arrogant auf die drei Gründer. "Das schaffen sie nie...diese Schule bleibt bestehen und sie wird weder durch eure Hand noch durch die Hand eines anderen Zauberers zerstört werden", sagte Rowena bestimmt und versuchte sich nun ebenfalls aufzurichten. "Das werden wir ja sehen...", entgegnete Voldemort kalt. "Du kannst machen was du willst, diese Schule bleibt.", sagte Salazar bestimmt und sah Voldemort mit wütend blitzenden Augen an. Als einziger hatte er sich noch nicht zurück auf die Füße gekämpft. "Ihr könnt an der Zerstörung dieser Schule nichts mehr ändern...sie wird spätestens morgen nicht mehr existieren genauso wie sämtliche Menschen die in ihr gelebt haben", meinte Voldemort drohend und sah seinen Vorfahren noch immer arrogant an. "Träum weiter. Glaubst du das eine so alte Schule einfach so aufgeben wird? Vergiss es. Diese Schule ist mittlerweile ein Wahrzeichen für England.", gab Salazar zurück, was er von Dumbledore gehört hatte.  
  
"Nicht wenn es die Gründer gar nicht erst gibt und sie sowohl in den Erinnerungen als auch in den Büchern gelöscht werden", entgegnete der dunkle Lord und ärgerte sich sogleich darüber nun seinen wirklichen Plan verraten zu haben. "Uns erst gar nicht gibt?!", Salazar strafte sich ruckartig, versuchte jedoch zu verbergen dass das keine gute Idee gewesen war. "Was soll das heißen? Wenn es uns niemals gegeben hätte... Millionen Zauberer hätten und würden nie eine Ausbildung bekommen." "Was gehen mich diese Millionen Zauberer an...Hogwarts war der Anfang der Probleme und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue ich werde seine Gründer umbringen", sagte Voldemort eisig und funkelte Godric an "und ich weiß auch schon mit wem ich anfangen werde" "Oh Nein!", trotz des Schwindelgefühls stemmte sich Salazar auf die Beine und war mit einem Schritt vor Gryffindor. Entschlossen funkelte er Voldemort an. "Du wirst hier keinen umbringen und ihn erst Recht nicht. Wenn den einer mal killt dann ich und sonst keiner.", sagte er fest. "Oh und ich glaube auch schon wer als Letzter sterben wird um seine Freunde langsam und qualvoll sterben sehen wird", fuhr Voldemort fort und einem Zauber hatte er Salazar unbeweglich gegen eine der Wände gepresst. "Hör sofort auf!", zischte Salazar wütend auf Parsel, wobei er vergeblich versuchte sich von der Wand zu lösen. "Warum sollte ich?", entgegnete Voldemort während er langsam auf Rowena und Godric zuschritt. "Du würdest es bitter bereuen sie zu töten.", sagte Salazar düster und sah seinen Erben unverwandt ein und hoffte das die beiden andern vielleicht mal die Güte hätten zu fliehen, damit sie aus der Gefahren-Zone waren. "Oh du kannst mich doch gar nicht töten...und für die andern beiden ist es zu spät.", mit diesen Worten gab Voldemort den Befehl Rowena und Godric einzukreisen und sie von einer Flucht abzuhalten.  
  
Schnell sah sich Gryffindor die Situation an und entdeckte eine Schwachstelle im Kreis wo ein übernervöser, offensichtlich unerfahrener Zauberer stand. Mit einem schnellen Schritt, den er Rowena einfach mit zog, war er bei ihm, hatte ihm den Zauberstab entrissen und hielt ihn wie ein Schutzschild vor sie, bis sie um eine Ecke verschwunden waren, jedoch ging das alles sehr schnell. "Salazar...", rief Rowena noch bevor sie in einem der Geheimgänge verschwunden waren "Wir müssen Salazar da raus holen", fügte sie schließlich hinzu und sah sich leicht scheu in dem Gang um auf der Suche nach weiteren Todessern. "Werden wir, werden wir.", sagte Gryffindor angespannt, den Zauberstab den er dem Anfänger entrissen hatte in der Hand. "Aber zuerst holen wir Helga da raus.", als er Rowenas zögern bemerkte fügte er noch hinzu: "Dieser Irre wird ihm nichts tun; du hast ja gehört: er soll der letzte sein. Solange wir leben wird er ihn nicht umbringen." "Und er soll zusehen wie wir sterben...das ist doch Wahnsinn", meinte Rowena leicht verzweifelt "Du hast Recht...Helga ist im Moment völlig unbewacht" "Hoffen wir das Dumbledore mehr erfolg hatte.", stimmte ihr Gryffindor zu und sah sich in dem Gang vor dem Wasserspeier um. Ehe er mit Rowena hinlief und vorsichtig die offengelassenen Treppen hochstieg.  
  
"Ja und hoffentlich ist Helga auch noch...", Rowena brach ab als sie sah dass der Raum vollkommen leer war "Ich traue dem Frieden nicht...", meinte sie schließlich und sah sich misstrauisch in dem Raum um. "WO zum Teufel ist das Mädchen hin?", fragte Gryffindor besorgt. Er wollte gar nicht erst daran denken das sie vielleicht dem Lord in die Hände gefallen war. "Ich glaube die Frage kann ich euch beantworten" Voldemort trat hinter einer der Ecken heraus und einige Todesser kamen zur Tür herein. Einer der Todesser hielt Helga fest genau wie ein anderer Salazar. "Und wieder sind wir vereint, auch wen man nicht von glücklich sprechen kann.", plädoirte Salazar zynisch, wobei sein Gesicht jedoch ziemlich besorgt wirkte. "Im Tode werdet ihr erst gar nicht getrennt sein", gab Voldemort zurück. "Vielleicht sollte ich meine Entscheidung noch einmal überdenken und doch nicht Gryffindor am Anfang umbringen" "Wie wär's mit gar keinem?", schlug Salazar bissig vor.  
  
"Es stehen doch so viele zur Auswahl", entgegnete Voldemort und musterte alle Vier. Einer der Todesser hatte Helga bereit losgelassen und zu Godric und Rowena gestoßen während Salazar immer noch festgehalten wurde. "Naja, wenn du das ne Auswahl nennst hattest du ne verdammt harte Kindheit.", kommentierte Salazar ironisch und warf den andern drei einen versteckten Blick zu. "Die Kleine hier war doch schon vorher so ein gutes Opfer...", meinte Voldemort schleimig freundlich und deutete auf Helga, die nun wieder weiß um die Nase wurde "Vielleicht sollte ich mit ihr anfangen" "Du fängst auch noch mit dem besten zu erst an? Wie erbärmlich.", spottete Salazar wobei es ihm gerade eben nur gelang einen panischen Unterton aus seiner Stimme zu halten. "Oder doch mit deiner anderen Freundin", fuhr Voldemort fort und wechselte seinen Blick von Helga zu Rowena "Auch ein ideales Opfer" Nun war es an Salazar noch ein Stück bleicher zu werden. Er hatte kein Ahnung wie lange er diese Irren von den andern fern halten würde können. "Du gehst also nur auf die Schwachen.... tztztzt, und so was nennt sich mein Erbe.", höhnte Salazar jedoch noch immer spöttisch.  
  
"Nein, die Kleine gefällt mir doch am besten", mit den Worten belegte er Helga mit einem doppelten Cruciatus während er die anderen Beiden mit einem Zauber daran hinderte ihr zu helfen. "Nein!", rief Salazar eben so wie Gryffindor wütend aus und Slytherin versuchte verzweifelt sich aus dem Griff des Todessers zu winden. Allen dreien lag fiel an ihrem Küken das nun mit schmerzentstelltem Gesicht zu Boden fiel. Kurze Zeit später nahm Voldemort den fluch von Helga und blickte sie kurz an "So wird das langweilig immer das selbe Opfer quälen", meinte er mit einer Stimme die an ein Kind erinnerte. Sekunden später belegte er Rowena mit einem doppelten Cruciatus. Hilflos musste Salazar mit ansehen wie Voldemort nun Rowena zu Boden zwang mit seinen Flüchen. Mit einer mittlerweile fast unbändigen Wut versuchte er sich weiter gegen die mittlerweile drei Todesser zu erwehren. "Haltet ihn fest egal wie sehr er kämpft", befahl der dunkle Lord den Todessern die Salazar festhielten. "Irgendwie ein ungeeigneter Platz für euren Tod", meinte er schließlich nachdem er den Fluch von Rowena genommen hatte. "Wir nehmen sie mit!" Salazar wollte etwas bissiges sagen, schwieg jedoch störrisch, als er merkte das die andern dadurch noch Zeit gewannen, allerdings wusste er nicht ob man ihnen an dem anderen Ort helfen konnte und so schluckte er ihn doch nicht hinunter: "Verlässt dich nun doch der Mut uns hier zu töten, hm? Aber es ist ja nur zu verständlich wenn du uns in deinen eigenen Bunker schleppst vor lauter Angst." "Ich hätte sie genauso gut hier töten können aber da ist mir für die Zwei Ladys doch etwas anderes eingefallen...", sagte Voldemort und lächelte Salazar gehässig an. Alarmiert horchte Salazar auf und sah äußerst verdrießlich drein, als die Todesser die andern drei Gründer ergriffen und durch das Schloss zerrten; diesmal jedoch sorgte Salazar für etwas viel Ärger. Mindestens drei Rippen und unzählige Prellungen später fanden die Todesser heraus wie man ihn unschädlich halten konnte. In Voldemorts großer Halle angekommen fing der dunkle Lord nun an seinen Plan zu erklären  
  
"Die Beiden würden sich ausgezeichnet in meinen Reihen machen...und in spätestens zwei Stunden werden sie das auch sein" "Vergiss es!", legte Salazar Wiederspruch ein, er konnte nicht glaube das die Mädchen sich für so etwas hergeben würden, und auch Helga sah nun wieder trotzig ablehnend drein. "Was wollt ihr denn daran ändern...?" fragte Voldemort ungerührt "Und ihr zwei werdet die ersten sein die, die Ehre haben von den Beiden umgebracht zu werden" "Wir nicht, aber sie selber. Du kannst sie nicht dazu zwingen dich zu vergöttern!", konterte diesmal Gryffindor. "Oh wollen wir es ausprobieren? Das hat auch schon vorher bei der Kleinen so gut funktioniert", gab Voldemort zurück und sah Godric mit einem überlegenen Lächeln an. Godric wollte zu einer weniger schlagfertigen antwort ansetzte, doch Salazar winkte unauffällig ab. Zähneknirschend musste er eingestehen das es eine Möglichkeit gab. Ihnen blieb nur zu hoffen das eine von beiden bei klarem Verstand blieb. Jedoch meinte Salazar noch gehässig: "Was aber willst du gegen die Tatsache machen dass du mit mir stirbst?" "Wer sagt denn dass sie *dich* töten sollen aber und wenn schon dann hat es wenigstens Hogwarts nie gegeben...", antwortete Voldemort. "Zwangsläufig müsste ich dann wohl an einen meiner ausgewählten Erben übergeben..." "Du willst also sterben? Bitte dann bring dich halt um, aber lass uns in Frieden." "Ich sterbe sicher nicht ohne dass ich weiß das es Hogwarts nie gegeben hat", konterte Voldemort und musterte Helga und Rowena "Also so können eure Freundinnen doch nicht in meine Reihen einsteigen..." "Was bringt es dir bitte, Hogwarts zu stürzen??", fragte Salazar verwirrt und wütend. "Damit hätte ich das Problem Harry Potter und Dumbledore gelöst", antwortete der dunkle Lord. "Die beiden wird es aber auch ohne Hogwarts geben.", wiedersprach Salazar. "Aber sie werden keine Zauberkräfte haben...", wiedersprach Voldemort  
  
"Natürlich werden sie dass. Die Zauberkräfte sind angeboren.", sagte Salazar nun wirklich über Voldemorts Logik verwirrt. "Und wenn es Hogwarts nicht gibt, dann sicher andere Schulen auf denen sie es lernen könnten damit um zu gehen" "Ganz genau und da wäre mein Problem gelöst..." "Was wäre dann gelöst?" "Dass Dumbledore mich vor dem übernehmen der Zaubererwelt hindert und Potter mich halb umbringt", antwortete der dunkle Lord gelangweilt "Nun gut genug Smalltalk geführt...Ihr kümmert euch um die Beiden", befahl er einigen Todessern die auch so gleich mit Helga und Rowena verschwanden. "Halt! Aber nur weil es Hogwarts nicht gibt, bist du zwei Personen nicht los. Sie würden genauso existieren wie heute und genau so mächtig sein.", wiedersprach Salazar hartnäckig. "Potter würde nie etwas von der Zaubererwelt erfahren und Dumbledore würde nie Direktor werden", konterte der dunkle Lord. "Na und? Und Potter würde sehr wohl zur Zaubererwelt gehören, denn er würde den Brief einfach von einer anderen Schule bekommen. und Dumbledore wäre dann halt nicht Direktor dieses Schule sondern, wie ihm angeboten wurde, Zaubereiminister." "Nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann aber lassen wir das Thema...auch ihr sollt doch die Vorstellung in einer Stunde von euch entsprechenden Plätzen erleben...", meinte Voldemort und deutete auf eine Wand neben Voldemorts *Thron* an der bereits Ketten hingen. "Das. Ist. Jetzt. Aber. Wirklich. Nicht. Dein. Ernst.", sagte Salazar düster, wobei er jedes Wort regelrecht einzeln aussprach. "Oh doch dass ist mein voller Ernst" "Oh nein, ohne mich.", wiedersprach Salazar dem die Idee wie ein Schosshund angekettet zu werden, überhaupt nicht gefiel. "Das werden wir sehen...Fesselt sie", befahl er den Todessern und diese gingen auch routiniert ihrer Aufgabe nach und ketteten die Beiden an den Handgelenken an die Wand. Noch ehe es sich beide richtig versahen waren sie angekettet und Salazar verzog miesepetrig das Gesicht während er nach oben an die Ketten schielte. "Wusste ich doch dass das schief geht...", maulte der Schwarzhaarige leise.  
  
"Ah, es wurde anscheinend doch früher", meinte Voldemort freudig nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde in der sie geschwiegen hatten. Sekunden später öffneten sich die Zwei Flügeltore. Mit düsteren Blicken beobachteten die Jungs auch eine Spur entsetzt wie die beiden Mädchen völlig frei und sogar lächelnd den Raum betraten und sich ausgiebig vor Voldemort verneigten. "Oh mein Gott nein.... ", hörte der Schwarzhaarige Godric neben sich flüstern. "Nun habe ich zu viel versprochen?", fragte Voldemort Godric und Salazar lächelnd und bemerkte mit Genugtuung dass sich die Augen der beiden Gründer entsetzt geweitet hatten. "Muss ja ein sehr neues Gefühl für dich sein, dass dich Mädchen anlächeln wenn du dich darüber so freuest.", sagte Salazar schnippisch. "Wenn du das denn meinst", meinte Voldemort, Salazars Kommentar ignorierend "Zu Schade dass ich euch nicht töten werde...", fügte er schließlich noch hinzu und wand sich von den Beiden ab. "Kannst du dich jetzt mal bitte danke entscheiden was du eigentlich willst??", fragte Salazar gereizt. "Ich habe mich längst entschieden...je eine der Ladys wird je einen von euch umbringen...", antwortete der dunkle Lord mit einem Blitzen in den Augen. "Na dann bereite dich auch schon mal auf deinen Tod vor.", sagte Salazar gepresst. "Dein Tod wird sich noch etwas herauszögern mach dir da mal keine Sorgen", konterte Voldemort. "Soll ich dir jetzt dankbar sein?", fragte Salzar bissig. "Deine Entscheidung ob du es bist...ich denke wir fangen so langsam mal mit der Prozedur an sonst wird meinen Anhängern und den Ladys noch langweilig.." Damit gab er Helga das Zeichen Godric anzugreifen. Plötzlich ertönte ein lauter Schlag in der gesamten Halle als die Flügeltür krachend aufflog.  
  
Dumbledore gefolgt von einigen Lehrern betraten die Halle "Lass sie frei", meinte er düster und deutete auf die Gründer. "Nun zwei von ihnen sind doch frei aber ich bezweifele dass sie mit dir kommen werden", wiedersprach Voldemort. "Lass die Spielchen, Tom.", sagte Dumbledore nun streng: "Du weißt genau das du nichts mit ihnen anfangen kannst." "Allein die Genugtuung zu sehen wie sie sterben reicht mir...", konterte Voldemort und gab Helga ein Zeichen zum weitermachen. "Halt!", mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes gebot Dumbledore Helga Einhalt indem er ihr kurzerhand den Zauberstab abnahm und sie mit einem Fluch an die Wand pinnte. Die Todesser wagten nicht, die Gruppe Lehrer anzugreifen. "Deine Tricks waren auch einmal besser...", meinte der dunkle Lord gelassen und befreite Helga, die sich so gleich einen Zauberstab von einem der Todesser besorgte. "Waren sie? Sind es immer noch.", sagte Dumbledore knapp und beobachtete zufrieden wie Voldemort unaufhaltsam begann einzufrieren, von den Füßen zum Kopf, ganz langsam. Das war das Problem wenn man einen Fluch aufhob und ihn nicht kannte... . "Was wird das?", fragte Voldemort ungläubig doch dann gefror er ganz. Jedoch war der Imperius-Fluch noch immer nicht von Helga und Rowena.  
  
Dumbledore wollte auf die beiden zugehen, doch Salazar schüttelte überdeutlich den Kopf und sah dann zu den beiden auf. Für einen Moment überlegte er ob es funktionieren würde, doch dann beschloss er es einfach zu versuchen. "Hey, Küken und Indigo.", rief er ihnen zu. Abrupt drehten sich Beide um und funkelten den Direktor sowie die Lehrer kalt an. Die Miene der Beiden war ausdruckslos und es war nichts vertrautes daran mehr zu erkennen. Salazar biss sich kurz auf die Lippen und rief die beiden dann einfach bei ihren weniger schmeichelhafteren Spitznahmen: "Hey, Baby, Besserwisserin. Hier spielt die Musik!" "Klappe zu, Schleimpackung", entgegnete Rowena kalt und wand sich nun zu Salazar und Godric um. "Zumindest eine Reaktion....", zischte Salazar fast unhörbar. "Na bitte, geht doch. Kaum ruft man euch zehn Jahre hört ihr auch mal. Irgendwie war das schon immer so.", sagte er statt dessen Großspurig. Er hoffte nur das sein Versuch sie nach und nach an seine *Nettigkeit* zu erinnern, half. "Stupor", rief Helga und traf mit dem Fluch Godric. Jedoch schaffte sie es nicht Salazar mit dem Fluch zutreffen da Dumbledore dazwischen ging und ihr erneut den Zauberstab entriss.  
  
"Na klassisch....", grummelte Salazar mit einen Blick auf den geschockten Godric; vorhin war ihm der Anblick noch recht komisch vorgekommen, nun fand er es ganz und gar nicht mehr komisch. Er wand seinen kalt-spöttischen Blick wieder zu Rowena und Helga. "Das war wohl nicht das wahre. Da war ja noch mein Trick mit dem Besen damals besser.", feixte der schwarzhaarige in Anlehnung auf seine kleine Manipulation an Rowenas Besen, so das diese unsanft in einem Misthaufen gelandet war; er hatte im nachhinein verschwiegen dass das Spielchen Godric gegolten hatte. "Crucio", schnappte Rowena sauer und sah mit ausdrucksloser Miene zu Salazar, der nun vor Schmerzen das Gesicht verzog. Salazar biss stur die Zähne aufeinander um nicht zu schreien. Etwas säuerlich musste er gestehen dass das ein Schuss nach hinten gewesen war. "Wag es nicht noch einmal...", fügte Helga drohend hinzu und schoss erneut einen Cruciatus auf Salazar. Salazar hatte immer mehr mühe einen Aufschrei zu verhindern und Hilfe von außerhalb konnte er kein weiteres mal erwarten, denn die Todesser hatten nun doch den Kampf aufgenommen. Trotzdem funkelte Salazar die beiden an. "Wie? Keine weitere Mistpackung mehr? Die hat dir aber gestanden." "Hast du immer noch nicht genug? Ich dachte die zwei Cruciatus haben die gereicht aber anscheinend wohl doch nicht gut das können wir ändern...", zischte Rowena sauer und wollte schon den Todesfluch auf Salazar jagen jedoch hielt Dumbledore sie davon ab.  
  
Dumbledore nahm den beiden Mädchen im Schnellverfahren die Zauberstäbe ab, ehe er sich wieder abwenden musste um einen besonders hartnäckigen Todesser abwehren zu können. Dem schwarzhaarigen war klar dass er jetzt eben so gut tot sein könnte, trotzdem lies er es nicht bleiben. "Na kommt ihr beiden, ihr wollt mir doch nicht erzählen dass ihr euch nicht mehr an all die netten Sachen erinnern könnt? Oder sind sie euch peinlich? Ich sag nur Halloween vor zwei Jahren als ihr die rosa Hasenohren nicht mehr losgeworden seit.", feixte Salazar in der Hoffnung das die beiden sich zurück erinnern würden und ihr eigenes selbst dabei fanden. "Was?", fragte Rowena leicht ungläubig und für einen Moment sah man wieder den vertrauten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht der jedoch nach einigen Sekunden sofort wieder in die eiskalte ausdruckslose Maske wechselte. Helga sah ebenfalls leicht verwirrt drein. "Hasenohren, quietschrosa, an Halloween. Ihr habt sie zwei Tage lang nicht losgebracht.", half ihnen Salazar auf die Sprünge: "Oder Weihnachten letztes Jahr wo Godric einen ganzen Becher Furunkeltrank aus einem Scherzgeschenk ins Gesicht bekommen hat und hinterher aussah wie ein Streuselkuchen."  
  
Salazar lächelte versteckt erleichtert als er das vertraute schimmern, zwar schwach aber immerhin vorhanden, in ihren Augen entdeckte. "Schluss mit den Spielchen! So leicht lenkt ihr uns nicht von unserem Auftrag ab", schnappte Helga sauer und funkelte Salazar missbilligend an. "Spielchen? Das ist nur die Vergangenheit; unsere Vergangenheit. Erinnere dich mal, dann merkst du es schon.", sagte Salazar ruhig aber eindringlich. "Wie du bereits sagtest Vergangenheit und es bleibt auch Vergangenheit...wärm die alten Storys nicht wieder auf", gab Helga frostig zurück. "Mh, aufwärmen ist gut... ich kann mich noch ziemlich gut erinnern wie dir Godrics Babydrache mal ziemlich Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht hat, du warst nicht begeistert und hast es ihm noch Ewigkeiten vorgehalten. Also erzähl mir nichts von aufwärmen.", konterte Salazar frech. "In Helgas Umhang war ein riesengroßes Brandloch", meinte Rowena leise und konnte ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verhindern "Exakt.", stimmte Salazar erleichtert zu. "Du erinnerst dich also noch? Weißt du auch noch was an deinem Geburtstag vor vier Jahren passiert ist?", fragte er um sie dazu zu bringen weiter zu denken. Rasch schüttelte Rowena den Kopf und während Helga mit einem der Lehrer kämpfte versuchte Rowena Salazar aus seinen Ketten zu befreien. "Ich dachte schon das wird gar nichts mehr.", beschwerte sich Salazar, war jedoch sichtlich erleichtert, dass Rowena wieder die alte war.  
  
"Willkommen zurück.", sagte er schließlich lächelnd als die Ketten leer gegen die Wand rasselten. "Ich weiß nicht wie lange noch...", wehrte Rowena mit entschuldigender Miene ab und sah kurz zu Helga, die immer noch eifrig mit McGonagall am kämpfen war. "Was haben sie gemacht?", fragte Salazar besorgt: "Vielleicht können wir es ja dann bekämpfen wenn wir wissen was los ist." Er beobachtete wie Helga McGonagall eine ihm mehr als bekannte Taktik anwendete und ihr einen Fußtritt gegen die Brust verpasste. Vielleicht hatte Rowena ja doch recht und er sollte sich nicht mehr mit Godric vor ihr prügeln. Das Mädchen hatte sich eine Menge abgeschaut. "Später...erst mal müssen wir hier dringend raus ich weiß nicht was sonst noch passiert und wie lange ich den Zauber noch unterdrücken kann", gab Rowena zurück und fügte dann noch hinzu "Es tut mir Leid was da passiert ist" "Solang ich noch stehen kann störts mich nicht.", meinte Salazar mit einem dezent eingebildeten, verzeihenden Ton und sah sich dann um. "Ich übernehme Helga und du Godric.", sagte er schließlich. "Oder auch nicht", wiedersprach Rowena eiskalt jedoch schüttelte sie erneut den Kopf "Mach das du hier weg kommst..." "Nicht ohne dich, nicht ohne Helga.... und wenn's sein muss auch nicht ohne Godric.", wiedersprach Salazar bestimmt: "Also kämpf dagegen an und beeil dich das wir hier rauskommen."  
  
Er wand sich ab und war mit ein paar schnellen Schritten bei Helga und gab McGonagall dass Zeichen sich um wenn anders zu kümmern. Rowena nickte zustimmend und befreite Godric aus seiner Schockstarre. Sekunden später stand auch er wieder von den Ketten befreit in der Halle. "Helf Salazar", murmelte Rowena ihm zu. Godric sah noch für einen Moment benommen zu Rowena. "Row, alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. "Mir geht's gut...mach dir keine Sorgen aber ich weiß nicht wie lange ich noch gegen den Fluch ankämpfen kann...wir müssen hier so schnell wie möglich weg", antwortete Rowena rasch und sah zu Salazar der sich gerade mit Helga abmühte. Das Mädchen hatte wirklich zuviel von ihnen abgeschaut, und das bekam Salazar nun am eigenen Leib zu spüren. Immer wieder blockte er Tritte und Schläge ab, was ihm jedoch immer schwerer fiel. "Helga, hör auf. Du bist nicht Godric das du mich angreifen müsstest. Normal versucht sonst nur der mich auf die Matte; oder versucht es zumindest.", sagte Salazar düster und versuchte auch das Küken zum erinnern zu bringen.  
  
"Ok.", sagte Godric jedoch zweifelnd: "Dann verschwinden wir. Soll ich dir helfen?" Abwehrend schüttelte Rowena den Kopf "Seh du erst mal zu dass du heil nach Hogwarts zurück kommst..." Zu Salazar rief sie noch "Beeil dich, Salazar. Voldemort fängt an aufzutauen" "Vergiss es, ohne dich gehen wir nirgendwo hin.", wiedersprach Godric noch.  
  
"Jetzt reichts aber...!", ächzte Salazar dunkel nachdem er einen von Helgas Angriffen zu spät gesehen hatte und zu Boden gegangen war. Schnell war er wieder auf den Füßen und zog Helga einfach in Schandarm-Griff vor sich und hielt sie eisern fest. "Godric! Nimm du Rowena!", rief er dem Rothaarigen zu während sich das Eis um den Dunklen Lord immer mehr zurück zog. "Das wird nicht gut enden wenn dieser Irre wieder aufgetaut ist", meinte Rowena und bemerkte wie sich ein Arm Voldemorts wieder bewegte. "Aber sicher nicht. RAUS HIER!", rief er laut um auch die Lehrer auf die drohende Gefahr aufmerksam zu machen. Kurzerhand nahm er Rowena an der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her in Richtung Ausgang. "Komm schon, Slytherin Trödel nicht immer so!", sagte er angespannt zu Salazar als sie an ihm vorbeikamen; so ganz schien Helga noch immer nicht seiner Meinung zu sein... . Auch die Lehrer reagierten sofort und machten sich auf den Weg in Richtung Ausgang gerade als die schweren Flügeltüren der Halle zufielen erwachte Voldemort aus seiner gefrorenen Starre und befahl einigen Todessern sie zu verfolgen. "Ich glaube wir kriegen gleich Besuch", rief Rowena und sah nach hinten. "Ein Grund mehr uns aus dem Staub zu machen.", knurrte Godric und trieb alle zur eile an und sogar Helga lies sich ohne großen Ärger einfach mitziehen.  
  
Einige Minuten später waren sie aus dem Schloss und befanden sich wieder auf dem leeren Acker. Doch leider verfolgten die Todesser sie immer noch. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schafften sie es zu disapparieren bevor einer der Todesser den Todesfluch auf sie schießen konnte. Kurz darauf, fast schon zum selben Zeitpunkt, erschien die Lehrerschaft samt Gründer am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes. Erleichtert sahen sie zu dem schützenden und vertrauten Gemäuer auf und machten sich schließlich, zuerst schweigend, auf den Rückweg. Wobei Helga immer noch gezogen werden musste. Das nun bewachte Tor schloss sich knapp hinter ihnen. "Sie sollten zu Madame Pomfrey", meinte Dumbledore mit besorgter Miene und scheuchte die vier Gründer mit einer Handbewegung in Richtung Krankenstation. "Nicht schon wieder.", seufzte Salazar geschlagen und blieb in dem Gang der zur Krankenstation führte, einfach stehen; Helga hatte sich mittlerweile zum Glück wieder eingekriegt. "Na so langsam scheinst du dich ja an den Cruciatus-Fluch gewöhnt zu haben", entgegnete Godric leicht amüsiert "Trotzdem solltest du dich zumindest von Pomfrey untersuchen lassen" "Pass auf dass ich dich nicht dran gewöhne.", sagte Salazar düster und beäugte den Gang vor unwillig. "Au", murrte Godric sauer und hielt Rowenas Handgelenk fest nachdem sie nach ihm gezielt und auch gut getroffen hatte. Beide Mädchen standen nun wieder unter dem Fluch. "Besser du fängst gar nicht erst an", antwortete Gryffindor Salazar. "Stimmt. Erledigen ja jetzt sie für mich.", erwiderte Salazar leicht spöttisch, wich einem Schlag von Helga aus und ergriff sie erneut zumindest mal an einem Handgelenk. "Wie hat dieser Irre es bloß geschafft die Beiden unter seine Kontrolle zu kriegen? Mit einem normalen Imperio ist das unmöglich...", meinte Godric nachdenklich und zog Rowena mit durch den Gang zur Krankenstation gefolgt von Salazar und Helga.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Aber wenn er so ist wie ich, hat er die Sache gut durchdacht und wir haben das reinste Kniffel-Spiel vor uns.", meinte Salazar während er mit Helga erneut im Griff Godric folgte. "Na toll ich freu mich richtig darauf...", maulte Godric genervt bevor er mit einem Fuß die Tür zur Krankenstation aufstieß. "Mann sieht's dir auch richtig gehend an.", erwiderte Salazar wesentlich erheiterter als Godric und schob, wie Gryffindor, Helga vor sich her in de Raum wo ihnen Pomfrey, angelockt von den Verwünschungen die, die beiden nun ausstießen, auch schon entgegen kam. "Wir hätten hier ein *kleines* Problem", erklärte Gryffindor leicht sauer, da Rowena es schon wieder geschafft hatte zumindest nach ihm zu treten. Augenrollend blickte er kurz zu Salazar. Salazar feixte Gryffindor hingegen nur an; er hatte mit Helga keine großen Schwierigkeiten, da diese mehr als einen Kopf kleiner war als er und wesentlich schmächtiger. "Das klären wir schon.", sagte die kleine Pomfrey hingegen resolut und nahm sich der beiden Mädchen an und stellte sie mit einem kleinen Zauber erst einmal ruhig. "Wurde auch Zeit...", murmelte Godric und rieb sich schmerzlich das Bein und den Brustkorb. "Jetzt weiß ich auch warum du Helga genommen hast" "Tja, wenn du vorher nachgedacht hättest... aber das wäre ja UnGryffindorisch.", frotzelte Salazar.  
  
"Entschuldige aber ich war geschockt...vielleicht erinnerst du dich daran...", erwiderte Godric zynisch. Salazar tat als müsse er sich schwer konzentrieren. "Ach du meinst die Zeit wo du wie ein nasser Sack in deinen Ketten gehangen bist? Ich dachte du wärst nur wieder eingeschlafen." Salazar konnte es einfach nicht lassen Gryffindor zu dissen. "Wenigstens hab ich nicht so einen irren Erben hervorgebracht", konterte Godric gelassen. Wenigstens war jetzt keiner der ihn zurückhielt. "Naja, besser ein irrer als gar keiner." "Wenn man den überhaupt als Erben bezeichnen kann aber in dem Sinn hat er ja einiges mit dir gemeinsam" Salazar lupfte leicht amüsiert eine Augenbraue und lehnte sich mit der Schulter an die Wand. "Manchmal bleibt vieles erhalten und manches entschwindet. aber zumindest gibt es bei mir etwas das sich erhält." In dem Moment kam Pomfrey wieder zu ihnen und machte ein betretenes Gesicht. Kurz räusperte sie sich um die Aufmerksamkeit der zwei Gründer auf sich zu lenken. Salazar wand seinen Kopf zu der korpulenten Frau. "Was ist mit Helga und Rowena?", fragen Godric und Salazar wie aus einem Mund sofort. "Sie stehen beide unter einem sehr starken Imperio doch der Fluch wurde nicht durch einen Zauberstab übertragen...ich habe es bis jetzt noch nicht geschafft diesen Fluch von den Beiden zu nehmen.", erklärte Pomfrey ruhig. "Gibt es irgendwelche anderen Anzeichen? Auffällige Schnittwunden oder ähnliches?", fragte Salazar nach. "Oder tragen beide authentische Armreife oder Amulette?", fügte Godric noch hinzu. Pomfrey schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf "Nein...dazu kommt auch noch dass sie in sehr schlechter körperlicher Verfassung sind mich wundert es dass sie es noch bis hierher geschafft haben", fügte sie noch hinzu. "Na großartig.", grummelte Salazar dunkel. "Danke.", fügte er noch an Pomfrey gewand hinzu: "Aber sie werden es doch sicher schaffen?"  
  
"Ich kann ihnen nichts versprechen...im Moment stehen beide unter Narkose wenn sie wollen können sie zu ihnen", meinte Pomfrey ruhig und deutete auf zwei Betten am Ende des Zimmers. Salazar nickte, machte jedoch nicht sofort Anstalten zu ihnen zu gehen; er konnte Krankenzimmer auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Doch als Gryffindor fast Augenblicklich zu Betten eilte, folgte ihm Salazar zögerlich. Schließlich stand er an Rowenas Bett und sah bekümmert auf ihr bleiches Gesicht hinab. "Ich bringe diesen Irren um wenn eine der Beiden stirbt", meinte Godric sauer "Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein...", fügte er schließlich leicht verzweifelt hinzu. "Tja, wahr ist es, auch wenn wir es nicht wollen. Aber sie werden nicht sterben. So viel Pech haben nicht mal wir.", sagte Salazar leicht schräg. "Ich hoffe es. Schau dir die Beiden doch an...sie sehen aus wie Geister", entgegnete Godric "Geister sehn lebendiger aus, wenn du mich fragst.", antwortete Salazar besorgt und musterte erneut ihre kalkweißen Gesichter. Schließlich wanderte sein Blick ein Stück die Decke hinab und fiel auf Rowenas schlanke Finger. "Du hast Recht...einmal", pflichtete Gryffindor ihm bei und sah kurz zu Salazar  
  
"Was ist?", fragte Godric als er seinen Blick bemerkte. "Ich hab immer Recht. Aber sieh dir mal die Hand an, den Ringfinger um genau zu sein. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern das Rowena zuvor einen Ring getragen hat.... zumindest keinen mit Schlangen.", sagte Salazar trocken und bewegte vorsichtig Rowenas kalte Hand um einen besseren Blickwinkel auf das Schmuckstück zu bekommen. "Daran kann ich mich auch nicht erinnern...und Helga hat in etwa den selben", stimmte ihm Godric zu "Glaubst du das ist der Auslöser des Fluches?" "Glauben heißt nicht wissen. Probieren wirs aus.", sagte Salazar und griff vorsichtig nach Rowenas Hand um ihr den silbernen Ring abzustreifen. "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich dass Voldemort es uns so einfach machen würde wenn diese Ringe wirklich die Auslöser für die Flüche sind", gab Godric zu bedenken und kaum eine Sekunde später verzog er schmerzlich das Gesicht. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen lies Salazar den Ring wieder los, als ihn eine Schmerzflut überrollte. Der Ring hatte unter seinen Fingern wie Feuer gebrannt. "Eine Art Cruciatus...", murmelte der Salazar und rieb sich leicht die Hände, als er zu Godric hinauf sah, dem es scheinbar ebenso erwischt hatte. "Zumindest haben wir die Auslöser gefunden jetzt müssen wir nur noch überlegen wie wir die los werden...Aber kleine Frage wieso hat Rowena uns dann befreien können wenn sie doch die ganze Zeit unter dem Fluch gestanden hat?", fragte Godric leicht verwirrt während er sich immer noch die schmerzende Hand rieb. "Wahrscheinlich hat sie es irgendwie geschafft ihn eine Weile zu überwinden, als ich sie an ihre Landung im Misthaufen und an dein Streuselkuchen Gesicht zu Weihnachten erinnert habe.", sagte Salazar schief grinsend.  
  
"Dafür sieht man ja jetzt die Verfassung der Beiden", sagte Godric düster und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten "Wenn ich diesen Irren in die Finger kriege""...kannst du jetzt auch nichts dran ändern.", erwiderte Salazar trocken und versucht erneut den Ring abzuziehen; allerdings verbrannte er sich nur erneut sauber die Finger an dem kalten Metal. "Nein, leider...Lass es lieber oder willst du dir noch öfter die Finger verbrennen und nachher mit Verbänden rumlaufen", ermahnte ihn Godric "Wenn dieser Irre jetzt noch mal angreift haben wir verdammt schlechte Karten" "Ich denke nicht dass er jetzt angreift. Hogwarts ist jetzt bewacht, er würde zu viel riskieren. Es seiden er kommt als Vogel durchs Fenster.", spottete Salazar und zückte seinen Zauberstab um einen Fluch zu Hilfe zu nehmen; mit dem bekannten Erfolg sich die Finger zu verbrennen. "Bei dem ist alles möglich...", meinte Gryffindor und fügte leicht spöttisch lächelnd noch hinzu: "Ich habe dich doch gewarnt, es ist wirklich sinnlos" "Ja ja ja, für einen Gryffindor vielleicht.", grummelte Salazar, versuchte einen neuen Spruch und... das altbekannte Ergebnis, nur das er diesmal vor Schreck vom Bett aufsprang. "Nicht nur für einen Gryffindor für dich ja anscheinend auch", konterte der Rothaarige und konnte sich ein schiefes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Ich schaff das schon noch.", sagte Salazar stur und versuchte es immer wieder, verbrannte sich jedoch im lauf der nächsten 5 Minuten um die zehn mal die Finger.  
  
"Na viel Spaß...und wenn du Glück hast wacht eine der Beiden bald auf und du kannst noch einige blaue Flecken dazu zählen", sagte Godric schulterzuckend und blickte mit besorgter Miene auf die kreidebleichen Gesichter der Beiden. "Die Narkose müsste noch eine Weile halten.", meinte Salazar entmutigt und schüttelte die zum xten-mal verbrannte Hand während er sich erneut wünschte das sich zumindest die Hautfarbe etwas bessern könnte; Rowena sah mehr als ungesund aus, wie sie so mit dem Bettlaken konkurrierte. "Hoffentlich so lang bis wir endlich diesen verdammten Fluch gebrochen haben...", fügte Godric hinzu. In dem Moment betrat Dumbledore die Krankenstation und nachdem Pomfrey ihm mit einer Handbewegung gezeigt hatte wo die Gründer waren kam er auch rasch zu ihnen. "Zur Not könnte Madam Pomfrey sie sicher verlängern.", sagte Salzar und begrüßte den Direktor mit einem leicht gereizten Nicken während er sich noch immer die Finger rieb. "Wie geht es ihnen?", fragte Dumbledore leicht besorgt. "Uns geht es gut.", antwortete Salazar schnell; er wollte verhindern das sich Pompy sonst gleich auch noch auf sie stürzte. "Aber es gibt da ein Problem; der Imperio wird über diese zwei Ringe gehalten und... man kann sie leider nicht abnehmen.", fuhr Gryffindor schließlich fort.  
  
"Haben sie es schon ausprobiert?", fragte Dumbledore. Godric nickte "Mehr als einmal, nicht wahr Salazar?", mit schiefem Grinsen sah er zu Slytherin. Salazar grummelte etwas, zum Glück, unverständliches und rieb sich noch immer über die Finger. "Man verbrennt sich nur die Finger.", sagte er schließlich trocken und warf Gryffindor einen düsteren Blick zu, der ihn amüsiert ansah. "Ich werde einmal nachsehen ob es einen Zauber gibt der diesen Fluch bricht bis dahin können wir nur hoffen", entgegnete der Direktor. "Ich wäre ihnen dankbar.", antwortete Salazar frostiger als beabsichtigt, aber ihm taten schlicht und ergreifend die Finger weh und brannten gerade so als würde er den Ring noch immer berühren, aber er wollte unbedingt seine Rowy und das Küken zurück. "Beruhigen sie sich wir werden unser möglichstes tun", beruhige ihn der weißhaarige Zauberer "Ich bin mir sicher dass sie in spätestens einer Woche wieder die Alten sein werden" "Vielleicht könnten wir zu dem Zeitpunkt auch wieder der Vergangenheit angehören; ich kann diese Zeit nicht mehr ausstehen.", sagte Salazar düster, nickte dem Zauberer jedoch dankbar zu. "Nun ihr kleines Zeitproblem wird wohl etwas länger dauern...Die Zeitverschiebung ist eine etwas schwierigere Sache...", entgegnete der Direktor. "Vielleicht...sollten sie...sich dann beeilen", kam es leise von Rowena.  
  
"Rowy?", fragte Salazar überrascht und war sofort an ihrer Seite. Müde sah Rowena Salazar an "Hey", brachte sie schließlich mit brüchiger Stimme hervor. "Geht's dir gut? Du solltest schlafen, siehst nicht sonderlich wach aus.", meinte Salazar mit einem leichten lächeln, hinter dem er seine Besorgnis versteckte; wach sah sie noch mehr tot aus als schlafend. "Ich hab genug geschlafen", erwiderte Rowena und hustete leicht "Wie geht es Helga und euch?", fragte sie schließlich und musterte Salazar. "Helga schläft noch und uns geht's gut.", sagte Salazar beruhigend und auch Godric nickte zustimmend. "Brauchst du irgendwas?", fragte der Rothaarige schließlich. Erneut schüttelte Rowena abwehrend den Kopf "Mir geht's soweit ganz gut mal abgesehen von dieser verdammten...Fluch" "Weißt du wie man ihn abnehmen kann?" fragte Salazar prompt. "Nein, keine Ahnung...ich weiß nur...dass die irgendeinen Spruch verwendet haben um ihn anzukriegen", antwortete Rowena "Tut mir Leid..." "Du kannst nichts dafür.", sagte Salazar besänftigend. "Das Ding kriegen wir wieder ab und wenn ich mir endgültig die Finger verbrenn." "Nein Salazar, es kann einen töten soviel ich mitbekommen habe...", leicht drehte sie den Kopf und blickte zum Fenster "...und ich kann etwas dafür...es hätte erst gar nicht soweit kommen sollen" "Wie hättest du es verhindern wollen? deine einzige Chance, nicht zu sterben lag darin mitzuspielen und auf uns zu vertrauen... gut, auf Dumbledore auch. Und du hattest recht. Du warst klug wie immer.", redete Salazar sanft auf sie ein.  
  
"War ich nicht...vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen wenn sie mich umgebracht hätten...", wiedersprach Rowena erneut. "Klar, damit hätte er sein Ziel erreicht gehabt und Hogwarts wäre in dieser Form, wenn überhaupt, nie entstanden.", sagte Salazar scharf, was ihm gleich auch wieder leid tat. "Zumindestens hätte ihr jetzt nicht die ganzen Probleme", entgegnete Rowena und sah Salazar nun wieder an. "Was für Probleme? Die Finger verbrenn ich mir auch so alle Nase lang." "Ja, die vielleicht aber du hättest nicht so oft unter dem Cruciatus gestanden..." "Unter dem stand ich auch ohne deine Beihilfe, also war es auch schon egal.", sagte Salazar milde lächelnd. "Aber doch nicht so extrem...und Helga hätte ohne mich auch nicht unter dem Imperio gestanden", entgegnete Rowena leicht bitter. "Rowena.", sagte Salazar eindringlich: "Du.Kannst.Nichts.Dafür. Und es ist vergeben und vergessen. Was zählt ist nich was war und wie wir es hätten ändern können sondern wie wir wieder in unsere Zeit kommen. Ohne dein Helles Köpfchen schaffen wir es nicht. Zur Antwort lächelte Rowena nur leicht "Ich geb mich geschlagen..."  
  
Sanft fuhr ihr Salazar übers Haar. "Zumindest eine in diesem Quartett die weis wann sie gegen mich verloren hat.", sagte er zwinkernd. "Und nun schlaf; du brachst deine Kräfte noch." "Ich hab genug geschlafen", wiederholte Rowena stur "Aber ihr solltet euch ausruhen...das ist sicher nicht spurlos an euch vorbeigegangen" "Wir haben auch geschlafen. Sind grad erst aufgestanden, als Pomfrey meinte du würdest wach werden.", log Salazar ohne mit de Wimper zu zucken und warf Godric einen versteckten Blick zu, dass er die Klappe halten sollte. "Sicher. Salazar lüg nicht immer so ich kenne dich lang genug um dich zu durchschauen", antwortete Rowena und hustete erneut. "Nur wenn du auch weiter schläfst.", erwiderte Salazar ebenso. "Ich kann nicht mehr...", entgegnete Rowena und ihr Blick fiel auf Godrics Arm an dem mittlererweile ein blauer Fleck zu sehen war "War ich das?" 


	4. Harpyien und andere verrückte Wesen

"Ähm... nein. Das war... ich.", sagte Salazar und mimte den verlegenen. "Und du kannst sehr wohl noch schlafen, so wie du aussiehst." "Ich kann mir vorstellen...wie ich aussehe aber trotzdem werde ich jetzt ganz sicher nicht schlafen", wiedersprach Rowena stur. "Dann geh ich auch nicht ins Bett.", sagte Salazar mit einem fröhlichen Augenaufschlag. "Sturkopf...", meinte Rowena nur und verzog kurz das Gesicht. "Willkommen im Verein.", sagte Salazar lächelnd und sah Rowena wieder besorgt an. "Hey, was schaust du so? Mir geht's gut", log Rowena obwohl ihr Arm im Moment höllisch brannte. Salazar merkte wie sich Rowenas Arm verkrampfte und sah sie misstrauisch an. Und bevor sie reagieren konnte, krempelte er ihr den Ärmel hoch. "Hey", protestierte Rowena und sah auf ihren Arm, an dem mehrere kleine Schnittwunden waren "Daran kann ich mich überhaupt nicht erinnern..." Salazar runzelte die Stirn. "Ein Pentagramm....", sagte er, als er erkannte das die Schnitte eine Anordnung hatten. "Ich glaub das hängt mit dem Zauber zusammen." "Nicht noch mehr...", meinte Rowena und zog ihren Ärmel wieder über die Wunde. Salazar schluckte kurz und meinte dann optimistisch: "Das kriegen wir schon wieder hin."  
  
"Ich will gar nicht wissen was die noch mit uns angestellt haben, was wir überhaupt nicht mitbekommen haben", murmelte Rowena und versuchte krampfhaft sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern. Sanft zog sie Salzar in seinen Arm und sagte: "Nur keine Panik. Wir werden alles rausfinden und den Typen noch den Hals umdrehen." "Wie denn wenn man keine Erinnerung daran hat was passiert ist bevor wir in die Halle gekommen sind", protestierte Rowena leise. "Notfalls schnappen wir uns einen von den Typen, der dabei war.", sagte Salazar beruhigend. "Hör auf...wir werden diesen Typen nicht den Hals umdrehen", erwiderte Rowena und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. "Fällt dir was besseres ein?" "Nein...aber wahrscheinlich will Voldemort das doch gerade..." "Gut, wir werden nichts unternehmen.", sagte Salazar ergeben und versuchte es erneut mit: "Vielleicht solltest du wirklich schlafen. Du siehst überhaupt nicht gut aus." "Ich kann mir denken wie ich aussehe...du siehst aber auch nicht gerade wach aus", protestierte Rowena erneut.  
  
"Ich bin aber wach.", sagte Salazar trotzig. "So siehst du auch aus...völlig ausgeruht", gab Rowena zurück und wand sich wieder an Godric "Du solltest dich auch ausruhen" Godric nickte müde und wand sich ab; Salazar setzte sich jedoch stur aufrecht aufs Nebenbett und meinte nur: "Ich komm auch ganz gut ohne schlaf klar." "Klar, bis du hier vor Müdigkeit umfällst...Ruh dich bitte aus", entgegnete Rowena ebenfalls stur. Salazar schüttelte nur stur den kopf. "Ich bleib wach.", sagte er nur. "Ich geb mich geschlagen", seufzte Rowena und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. "Nope, du bleibst liegen.", sagte Salazar bestimmt und drückte Rowena sanft zurück in die Kissen.  
  
"Hey, ich bin doch kein Kleinkind mehr", protestierte Rowena trotzig und setzte sich erneut auf. "Nein, aber wenn ich das sonst nicht darf, dann du erst recht nicht.", wiedersprach Salazar lächelnd und drückte sie erneut sanft zurück. "Du bist echt schlimm...ich bin doch nicht schwer verletzt", gab Rowena seufzend zurück und blieb dies mal liegen "Nein, überhaupt nicht.", meinte Salazar sarkastisch und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf das Bett. "Wirklich nicht...der Imperio ist mehr oder weniger verschwunden jedenfalls solange dieser Irre keine weiteren Befehle an uns hat...", wiedersprach Rowena trotzig. "ja, und wer weiß wann er sie euch mit besten Grüßen übermittelt; du bleibst hier.", sagte der schwarzhaarige bestimmt. "Ach Salazar, mir geht's gut", versuchte es Rowena erneut und stand nun endgültig auf. "Oh nein.", sagte Salazar, nahm Rowena auf den Arm und legte sie kurzerhand wieder ins Bett. "Du bleibst da,."  
  
"Du bist echt schlimm...so schlecht geht's mir doch gar nicht...", protestierte Rowena erneut. "Nicht schlimmer als du.", meinte Salzar hinterlistig und sorgte dafür das Rowena im Bett blieb, ehe er sich erneut auf das Bett setzte. "Schlimmer als du bin ich bestimmt nicht...", seufzte Rowena und sah Salazar leicht beleidigt an. "Hast du ne Ahnung; ich sag nur Trankexplosion vor einem Jahren; du hast mich zwei Wochen im Krankenflügel festgehalten." "Ja bei deinen Verletzungen damals...wenn's nach dir gegangen wäre wärst du sofort wieder verschwunden", entgegnete Rowena. "Natürlich. und wenn's jetzt nach dir ginge wär's das selbe; also bleibst du da.", erklärte Salazar grinsend. "Sobald Pomfrey mitkriegt dass ich hier schon wieder quietschmunter bin zerrt die mich doch sofort wieder in den Untersuchungsraum..."  
  
"Na und? mir hat sie auch x-mal die Verbände angelegt." "Und gerade darauf habe ich überhaupt keine Lust", maulte Rowena leise und gerade in dem Moment kam Pomfrey zu ihnen gerauscht. "Ms. Ravenclaw? Sie sind wach? Warum hat man mich nicht gerufen?", sagte se empört und schnappte sich schon das Bett um es hinaus zu schieben. Feixend hielt Salazar hinter Pomfreys Rücken den Daumen hoch. Rowena machte eine Geste als ob sie Salazar den Hals umdrehen würde und verzog genervt das Gesicht. Salazar lächelte nur spitzbübisch als die Krankenschwester mit Rowena verschwand und beschloss auf sie zu warten, wobei er sich gemütlich auf den Bett ausstreckte. Eine Viertelstunde später kam Pomfrey mit Rowena zurück. "Wer hat nur diese Krankenschwester angagiert?!", maulte Rowena leise und warf einen betretenen blick auf ihren Arm der nun verbunden war. "Was?", fragte Salazar verwirrt und schreckte hoch. Er war voll eingeschlafen und sah nun etwas verdattert, mit einzelnen Strähnen seiner langen Haare im Gesicht auf dem Bett. "Ach, doch eingeschlafen?", fragte Rowena mit einem spöttischem Lächeln "Sorry, wenn ich dich geweckt hab" "Ich hab nicht geschlafen.", meinte Salazar dumpf und versuchte zuzuordnen welche Strähne auf welche Scheitelseite gehörte.  
  
"Nein, das hab ich eben gesehen...Schlaf nur weiter", entgegnete Rowena. "Jetzt bin ich auch schon wach." "Dann versuch wieder einzuschlafen...du siehst noch immer recht müde aus" "Nur wenn du auch schläfst.", erwiderte Salazar ernst "Werd ich gleich sowieso...ich konnte Pomfrey nicht davon abhalten mit ein Narkosemittel zu verpassen...", entgegnete Rowena und schloss erneut müde die Augen. Salazar nickte und nachdem Rowena die Augen geschlossen hatte, wollte er eigentlich wache halten, doch schon nach wenigen Momenten fielen ihm schwer die Augen zu und er rollte sich zur Seite, das Kissen unter dem Kopf zusammengeknautscht und war eingeschlafen.  
  
Ungefähr eine Stunde später betrat Godric die Krankenstation und fand Helga, Rowena und Salazar erneut schlafend vor. Er wagte es nicht auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben aus angst die Drei zu wecken und so setzte er sich wortlos auf einen der Stühle im Zimmer. Nicht lang danach schlug Salazar die Augen auf. Er hatte schon immer einen leichten Schlaf gehabt und veränderjungen im Raum gespürt. Müde und dem entsprechend langsam richtete er sich auf und sah sich verschlafen um. "Na, ausgeschlafen?", fragte Godric mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht als er sah dass Salazar verwirrt durch den Raum blinzelte. "Nein.", maunzte Salazar wobei er sich wie eine kleine Katze anhörte. "Schlaf doch weiter...", riet ihm Gryffindor "Das tun doch fast alle hier..." "Jetzt hast du mich auch schon aus den Federn getrieben.", beschwerte sich Salazar mit noch immer kindlicher Stimme. "Kann ich was dafür dass du so einen leichten Schlaf hast?", verteidigte sich Godric "Schlafen die Beiden schon wieder?" "Immer noch und schon wieder.", verbesserte Salazar schläfrig und rieb sich die Augen. "Du solltest auch schlafen", versuchte es Godric erneut. Stur schüttelte Salazar den Kopf. "Ich mag nicht.", sagte er nicht sehr überzeugend. "So siehst du auch aus...aber gut wie du meinst", meinte Gryffindor und seufzte gespielt geschlagen. Eigentlich war es ihm egal ob Salazar nun schlief oder nicht. Salazar setzte sich endgültig auf und zwickte sich kurz in den Arm um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben, ehe er sich etwas wacher erneut umsah. "Wie geht's dir und den Beiden?", fragte Godric leicht besorgt und musterte Salazar kurz. Rowena geht es ganz gut und Helga war noch nicht wach.", antwortete Salazar einigermaßen nüchtern. Godric nickte "und was ist mit dir?", fragte er schließlich. "Mit mir?", überrascht sah Salazar Godric an; so etwas war ihm ganz neu.  
  
"Ganz gut...", sagte er schließlich langsam. Erneut nickte Gryffindor. Ihm war Salazars überraschter Gesichtsausdruck nicht entgangen. Er hatte eigentlich nur gefragt um nicht ganz teilnahmslos zu wirken. Salazar erwiderte das nicken kurz, ehe er wie von selbst zurück auf das Bett fiel; ihm war mit einem schlag speiübel und sein Magen rebellierte wie das Französische Volk zu seinen besten Zeiten... "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Godric als er Salazars kreidebleich gewordenes Gesicht sah "Soll ich Pomfrey holen?" "N-nein.", sagte Salazar hastig und versuchte möglichst normal drei zu sehn, was ihm kläglich mit schmerzlich verzogenem Gesicht misslang. Leicht skeptisch sah Godric Salazar an. Er war total bleich geworden "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Du bist total bleich", meinte er besorgt. "B-bin ich im...mer.", verteidigte sich Salazar.  
  
"Nein bist du nicht zumindest nicht so...", entgegnete Gryffindor Salazar warf Godric einen scheinbar entnervten Blick zu und drehte sich stur auf die Seite, mit dem Rücken zu dem Rothaarigen gewand und versuchte zu ignorieren das ihm immer heißer wurde. Godric stand auf um Pomfrey zu holen. Diese kam auch sofort und zog Salazar mit in den Untersuchungsraum. Krampfhaft versuchte Salazar Pomfrey immer wieder abzuwehren oder zu beteuern das es ihm gut ging; nur irgendwie schien das nicht so ganz zu funktionieren bei der resoluten Krankenschwester, die um ihn rumwuselte wie ein aufgeschrecktes Eichhörnchen. Als sie schließlich, ihn milde schimpfend wieder in den Saal zurückbrachte waren seine aggressivroten Handgelenke aufs neue Verbunden und sie hatte ihm diverse Tränke eingeflösst auf die hin er nur Kopfschmerzen bekam als dass sie ihm halfen.  
  
Schließlich war sie aber auch wieder auf und davon um neue Tränke zu holen und ließ ihm seine Ruhe; wenn man von Gryffindor absah. Mit abwartendem Gesichtsausdruck wartete Godric auf Pomfreys Prognose. Schließlich brachte sie nur ein Wort heraus "Blutvergiftung" Salazar hörte nur halb zu den er wollte nur wieder die Verbände los werden; nur leider hatte Pomfrey wieder diesen Spruch auf ihn gelegt und weit und breit war keine Säure-Flasche in sicht. Düster sah er sich nach irgend was anderem um, lies es aber dann bleiben als ihm erneut übel wurde. "Tja dann wirst du anscheinend auch noch länger hier bleiben", feixte Godric schadenfroh. "Halt die Klappe, sonst sorg ich dafür das du mir Gesellschaft leistest.", ächzte Salazar und lies sich in die kühlen Kissen zurückfallen. "Glaube kaum dass du dazu jetzt noch in der Lage bist", entgegnete Godric. "Für *dich* wird's grad noch reichen."  
  
"Bezweifele ich" "Alle Tage.", meinte Salazar bissig und sah sich träge nach seinem Zauberstab um. "Sicher...deinen Zauberstab hat Pomfrey vorhin mitgenommen", informierte in Gryffindor und grinste erneut schadenfroh. "Was will sie den mit dem?", fragte Salazar entgeistert, dem das Fieber langsam den Kopf vernebelte. "Sie meinte nur dass du ihn jetzt eh nicht gebrauchen könntest bzw. dürftest", antwortete Godric "Wer ihr das wohl wieder eingetrichtert hat.", meinte Salazar düster und funkelte Gryffindor, der immer noch feixend da saß mit fiebrigen Augen tödlich an.  
  
"Na ich ganz bestimmt nicht...meinen hat sie nämlich auch mitgenommen", gab Godric mit verzogenem Gesicht zurück. "Zumindest ein Trost.", antwortete Salazar spöttisch. "Wenn du denn meinst" "Tu ich.", antwortete Salazar und rieb sich mit einer Hand die Schläfe. "Schlaf lieber", riet ihm Gryffindor. Zum ersten Mal hatte er keine Lust auf Streitigkeiten mit Salazar- "Werd ich sicher nicht.", gab Salazar düster zurück. "Hau dich doch selber ins Bett." "Wenn du so weiter vor dich hinsiechst fällst du eh gleich vor Müdigkeit um und bezweifele dass Pomfrey das so Recht passt", erwiderte Godric feixend. Salazar schüttelte nur stur den Kopf: "So schnell kipp ich auch nicht um." "Das werden wir ja noch sehen" "Träum weiter; der Tag an dem du mich umkippen siehst wird der erste mit Schnee in der Hölle sein.", gab Salazar bissig zurück und drehte Gryffindor erneut den Rücken zu. Auf der Fensterbank sah er dann einen schwarzen Vogel; was genau das darstellen sollte wusste er nicht zu zuordnen, der ihn... boshaft zuzwinkerte??? Salazar rieb sich die Augen; war er jetzt ganz verrückt oder spielte ihm das Fieber einen Streich? Aber der Vogel blieb feixend wo er war und hüpfte schließlich ins Zimmer. Auch Godric musterte den Vogel leicht verwirrt "Und was will der jetzt hier?".  
  
Doch die Antwort konnte er sich einige Sekunden später selbst geben denn der Vogel verwandelte sich schließlich in einen Mann, schnappte sich die schlafende Helga und verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war auch wieder. "Was zum...!", Salazar fuhr hoch, doch er war zu langsam und auch Godric reagierte nicht mehr schnell genug. Verdutzt sahen sie beide auf das nun leere Bett; warum war ihnen der Vogel nicht früher aufgefallen? "Rowena reißt uns den Kopf ab... .", sagte Salazar schließlich entseelt und fragte sich besorgt wo das Küken nun gelandet war. Godric schluckte und nickte zustimmend "Hier hat man wohl wirklich nie seine Ruhe...Warum musste Pomfrey uns auch die Zauberstäbe wegnehmen..." "Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich wegen mir.... ich krieg doch die Motten mit diesen Verbänden...", sagte Salazar etwas kleinlaut und sah wie in Trance aus dem Fenster nachdem er sich aufgesetzt hatte.  
  
"Na super...und noch einmal in das Schloss dieses Irren...", seufzte Gryffindor "Wer weiß was der mit dem Küken anstellt..." "Hoffen wir nichts.", sagte Salazar knapp und stand auf wobei er wieder nach seinem Umhang griff. "Gehn wir. Rowena lassen wir am besten hier in Ruhe schlafen; wer weiß ob sie sonst nicht wieder umschaltet auf *ergebenste Dienerin*." "Und was ist wenn noch so ein Irrer kommt?", fragte Godric besorgt "Außerdem ist Helga auch noch *umgeschaltet*" "Ja, aber Helga ist schon dort, Rowena können wir noch schützen. Schalt halt mal dein Hirn ein.", sagte Salazar unwirsch. "Am besten sagen wir Pomfrey bescheid das sie Rowena in einen gesicherten Raum bringen und dem Direktor bescheid sagen soll." "Salazar...nein", murmelte Rowena mit leiser und brüchiger Stimme "Wenn...dann komme...ich mit" "Tragen werden wir dich nicht.", sagte Salazar gereizt, ehe im ihm klar war, wer gesprochen hatte.  
  
"Rowena bitte; bleib hier. Du kommst ihm sonst nur wieder zu nahe.", sagte er schließlich wesentlich gezügelter. "Garantiert...nicht...", wiedersprach Rowena stur und setzte sich auf. "Du kannst nicht mal stehen, also bleib da.", sagte Salazar streng. "Das werden...wir ja sehen...es geht um Helga und ihr haltet mich nicht....davon ab...mitzukommen", entgegnete Rowena erneut stur und stand nun etwas wackelig auf den Beinen auf. "Sicher.", meinte Salazar trocken und stupste Rowena leicht an der Schulter, so das diese wieder auf ihr Bett plumpste. "So *standhaft* wie du bist, bleibst du mal schön hier." "Vergiss es, Salazar.", wiedersprach Rowena bestimmt "Und wenn ich da umkipp...Helga ist wichtiger" "Na, du hilfst ihr aber sehr viel, wenn du auf allen vieren dich vor Voldemort schleppst. Ruh dich aus und komm später nach; damit ist uns im Zweifelsfall mehr geholfen.", sagte Salazar mit einem leichten lächeln. "Ich werde jetzt mitkommen...wer soll euch denn sonst wieder von euren Schoßhündchen-Ketten befreien?", gab Rowena zurück und stand nun endgültig auf. "Na, du sicher nicht, wenn du mit drin hängst." "Ich brauch nur ein bisschen schauspielern und ich hänge sicher nicht mit drin..." Salazar rollte genervt mit den Augen. "Mach doch was du willst.", sagte er schließlich demoralisiert und verschwand aus der Krankenstation. Mit schnellen Schritten folgten Godric und Rowena Salazar "Ist schon praktisch wenn man sich etwas Sturheit von dir abgeschaut hat" "In letzter Zeit scheint jeder alles von mir abzuschauen.", grummelte Salazar:  
  
"Sogar Helga schlägt mich mit meiner eigenen Kampftechnik." "Ich hab euch immer gesagt ihr sollt euch nicht vor ihr prügeln...in dem Fall selber Schuld", feixte Rowena schulterzuckend. "Ich fang nicht damit an.", sagte Salazar mit der Mine eines unschuldigen Opfers. "Natürlich und jetzt gibt's du mir wieder die Schuld...war ja klar", maulte Godric und verzog das Gesicht. "DU bist ja auch schuld.", antwortete Salazar ungerührt ohne sich umzudrehen, so das Godric sein amüsiertes Lächeln nicht sehn konnte. "Sicher doch...würdest du mich nicht so reizen hätte Helga sich auch keine Schläge und Tritte von mir abgeschaut", gab Godric zurück. "Ach, dass waren diese vermurksten angriffe die sie zwischendrin an den Tag legte.... jetzt wundert's mich nicht mehr." , entgegnete Salazar spöttisch, ohne sich weiterhin umzudrehen "Die vermurksten müssen wohl deine Angriffe gewesen sein", konterte Gryffindor. "Schluss jetzt!", mischte sich Rowena ein. "*meine* Technik waren sie nicht, die kenn ich grad noch.", schoss Salazar unbeeindruckt von Rowenas Einwand zurück. "Dass ihr euch nicht einmal zusammenreißen könnt....selbst jetzt nicht wo Helga vielleicht schon sonst was passiert sein kann", fuhr Rowena fort und sah die Beiden streng an. "Schon gut schon gut, wir halten die Klappe.", sagte Godric zustimmend mit besorgter Miene und sah Salazar an, das er besser nicht wiedersprechen sollte, was dieser gefließlich nicht tat.  
  
Eine Weile später waren sie wieder vor Voldemorts Schloss angekommen. Den Weg zu seinem Thronsaal kannten sie ja bereits zur Genüge. "Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie gefällt mir das Schloss.", meinte Salazar mit neugierigen Blicken, als sie sich erneut durch die Gänge schlichen. "Wozu ist der Irre auf dein Erbe", antwortete Godric. Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Vor den Flügeltüren angekommen meinte Rowena leise: "Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt mal schauspielerisch umschalten" "Bist du verrückt??", fragte Salazar entgeistert, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern das Rowena durch die Flügeltür schlüpfte. "Anscheinend schon...", meinte Godric und starrte einen Teil der Flügeltür leicht entsetzt an. "Ravenclaws....", meinte Salazar kopfschüttelnd und zog Godric wieder von dem Spalt weg, damit er nich gesehen wurde. "Hoffentlich fällt der Irre wenigstens drauf rein...sonst haben wir ein ziemliches Problem", entgegnete Gryffindor besorgt, konnte es jedoch nicht lassen durch die kleine Spalte in der Tür zu schielen um zu sehen was in dem Saal vor sich ging.  
  
"Ziemliches Problem ist gut.", meinte Salazar im Flüsterton und schielte über Gryffindor durch den Türspalt. "Da kann man gar nichts erkennen", maulte Godric beleidigt und sah kurz zu Salazar auf. "Du bist ja auch blind...", gab Salazar zurück, und versuchte die schattenhaften Gestalten zuzuordnen. "Als du das nicht wärst oder kannst du irgendwas erkennen", entgegnete Godric. "Naja, kein Ahnung, ich weiß nur das da viele Leute drin sind.", gestand Salazar schließlich. "Ach nein...aber ich glaube wir werden gleich hören was da vor sich geht...", meinte Gryffindor und deutete mit dem Finger auf eine Gestalt die wieder auf die Tür zukam. "Nicht wenn wir hier bleiben... dann bekommen wir alles live mit.", sagte Salazar und zog Godric von der Tür mit, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. In einer dunkeln Ecke versteckten sich die Beiden schließlich  
  
"Godric? Salazar?", fragte Rowena leise als sie aus der Halle getreten war. "Hier.", antwortete Salazar und trat wieder aus dem Schatten. "Wir haben ein ziemliches Problem", meinte Rowena noch immer leise "Voldemort hat mir zwar abgekauft dass ich noch unter dem Fluch stehe aber er will dass ich euch von Hogwarts hier her locke..." "Das klingt nicht gut....", meinte Salazar und Godric nickte düster. "Ist es auch nicht...er will euch töten und wenn ihr nicht kommt tötet er Helga und glaubt mir so wie sie aussieht hält sie dass nicht mehr lange durch", fuhr Rowena fort und sah mit besorgter Miene wieder zur Flügeltür. "Er will also uns... glaubst du das du es mit Godric schaffst sie da rauszuholen?", fragte Salazar ernst. "Mit Ablenkung von innen?" "Bei den ganzen Wachen? Kannst du sofort vergessen...Voldemort hat die Wacheinheiten verschärft allein hier im Schloss sind an fast jedem Ein- und Ausgang mindestens 2 Dutzend. Aber ich kann's versuchen", antwortete Rowena. "Gut... dann wollen wir mal schauen, ob er von mir immer noch so begeistert ist, wenn ich ihm den Laden auf den Kopf stell.", meinte Salazar düster. "Das will er gerade...er meinte dass er sich schon darauf vorbereitet solche Kamikazeaktionen von euch", entgegnete Rowena. Salazar grinste fies. "Aber er weiß nicht das ich das Schloss besser kenn als er...", lies er eine Andeutung fallen. "Du glaubst wirklich dass du dieses Schloss besser kennst?", fragte Godric leicht verwirrt über Salazars Andeutung. Salazar nickte. "Ich kenne dieses Schloss, aber fragt mich nicht woher; vielleicht ist es ein Stück meiner Zukunft." "Tja dann wünsch ich diesem Irren mal viel Spaß", meinte Godric fies lächelnd.  
  
Salazar nickte erneut und wand sich zum gehen. "Sobald sie anfangen zu schreien, legt los.", sagte er tückisch und verschwand den Gang hinab. "Passt auf euch auf...", meinte Rowena noch. "Was meinst du damit Rowena?", fragte Godric leicht misstrauisch. Salazar war schon verschwunden und hatte den Kommentar von Rowena nicht mehr mitbekommen. "Nur dass ihr vorsichtig sein sollt...ich weiß nicht was Voldemort noch ausgeheckt hat was er mir nicht erzählt hat", antwortete Rowena beruhigend. "Ich dachte schon, du schaltest wieder um...", gestand Godric erleichtert. "kein Angst, uns Geschieht nichts. Den gefallen tu ich Slytherin nicht; und so viel Glück das er abtritt hab ich auch nicht.", fügte er feixend hinzu. "Nein...so schnell kriegt der mich nicht wieder auf Dienerin", erwiderte Rowena leicht lächelnd.  
  
"Dann ist gut.", sagte Godric ehrlich froh. "Mach dir da keine Sorgen...außerdem hat Voldemort doch einen Auftrag für mich es kommen also keine neuen Befehle mit denen ich zu kämpfen habe", entgegnete Rowena. Leise schlich Salazar unentdeckt durch ein paar Geheimgänge, bis er sich auf einer Art Plattform, die sich ca., 5meter über dem Saal, direkt unter der Decke befand, von der aus er herunter sehen konnte. Mit einem fiesen lächeln zückte er einen Zauberstab, den er sich aus der Tasche eines betrunkenen Todessers geklaut hatte und richtete ihn auf unten, binnen kurzer Zeit hatte er mehr als der hälfte der Todessern die Kleidung in Brand gesetzt. Von draußen hörten Godric und Rowena laute Schreie "Ich glaube gleich erleben wir Salazars Überraschung", meinte Rowena und zog Godric aus der Gefahrenzone. Salazar musste aufpassen nicht laut loszulachen, als die brennenden Todesser panisch umherliefen und auch noch andere in brand dabei steckten, während sich Voldemort sauer nach dem Übeltäter umsah und wütend befehle, die überhört wurden vom Grossteil, rief. Gemütlich lag Salazar am Rand der Plattform und spähte nach unten, zum glück kam der dunkle Lord fürs erste nicht auf die Idee nach oben zu sehn. Auch Godric und Rowena konnten ein Lachen nur schwer verhindern als sie die brennenden Todesser aus der Halle rennen sahen "Das war also sein Plan..."  
  
"... Leuchtfackeln ála Slytherin.", meinte Godric mit einem breiten grinsen. "Ich wusste gar nicht dass er so kreativ sein kann", meinte Rowena leise lachend. "Wenn es darum geht andere Leute zu ärgern schon.", sagte Godric schief; er sprach da aus Erfahrung. "Aber jetzt los; nützen wir die anfängliche Panik.", sagte er schließlich. "Dann mal los". Mit diesen Worten war Rowena aus der dunklen Ecke heraus getreten und schon auf dem Weg, durch die verwirrten Todesser, in die Halle. Rasch folgte Godric Rowena durch die Halle und beobachtete fasziniert, wie die wenigen Todesser, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellen wollten sofort Feuer fingen; scheinbar war Salazar irgendwo in der Nähe und machte ihnen den Weg frei. "Wo ist der andere?", erklang eine eisige und bestimmende Stimme vor ihnen. Voldemort hatte sie anscheinend trotz des Chaos bemerkt. "Schnell Rowena, hol Helga und dann weg.", sagte Godric eindringlich und sah den Lord kalt an. "Sie wird gar nichts tun!", meinte Voldemort kalt. "Werde ich wohl aber sicher nicht das was du willst!", wiedersprach Rowena bestimmt und war schon mit einigen Schritten bei Helga. Gerade in dem Moment als Voldemort einschreiten wollte, traf ihn ein von schräg oben kommender Fluch und er hatte nun ein Rosanes Tütü um.  
  
"Ups, falscher Spruch.... ", grummelte Salazar mit einem versteckten grinsen leise, ehe er die Sache korrigierte und auch dem dunklen Lord einen Feuer-Spruch nachjagte. Minuten später hatte Rowena es endlich geschafft Helga von ihren Fesseln zu befreien. "Godric, helf mir mal", rief sie über die Stimmen der schreienden Todesser hinweg. Schnell war Godric bei Rowena und half ihr mit Helga, wobei er ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verbergen konnte. Salazar hingegen war das lachen wieder vergangen, denn der Lord schaffte es irgendwie seine angriffe zu Blocken und sah sich mit rotglühenden Augen nach dem Übeltäter um. Erst jetzt richtete Voldemort seinen Blick nach oben und erspähte Salazar. Mit einem wütendem Blick schoss der dunkle Lord einen Cruciatus nach oben und hoffte dass er ihn treffen würde. Zu seinem Glück verfehlte der Fluch Salazar um Zentimeter, da er in der Eile nicht gut gezielt war. Der Gründer revanchierte sich allerdings auch fast sofort mit einem Petrificus Totalus, um ihn zu stoppen damit er zumindest den andern drei nicht in die quere kam. Währendessen hatte Godric Helga auf den Arm genommen und trug die Bewusstlose nun zum Ausgang. "Komm runter!", rief er zu Salazar bevor sie durch die großen Flügeltüren traten und sich nun wieder auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts machten. Schnell erhob sich Salazar als er sah dass die andern zur Tür draußen waren und machte sich auf den Weh zurück durch die Gänge die er gekommen war. "Stehen bleiben!", erklang die Stimme eines Todessers und kurz darauf waren die Gründer auch von einigen von Voldemorts Dienern eingekreist. Der einzige Fluchtweg bestand nur durch einen dunklen Gang.  
  
"Da lang.", sagte Godric bestimmt und lief von den andern gefolgt in die extrem dunklen Gängen. Aber sie wurden nicht verfolgt. "Also wenn ihr mich fragt stimmt hier was nicht.....", sagte Salazar misstrauisch und verlangsamte seine Geschwindigkeit. Kurz darauf war auch hoch über ihnen ein komische Geräusch zu hören. Abrupt drehten sich alle Drei um und erblickten eine Harpyie die sie aus ihren gelben Augen musterte. Minutenlang leisteten sich die Drei nur einen Starrwettkampf mit dem Wesen bevor es langsam einige Schritte auf sie zu machte. "Ach du schande....", flüsterte Salazar düster, und wich mit den andern ein gutes Stück vor dem Mischwesen zurück. "Wir haben ein Problem...", pflichtete Rowena Salazar bei und Godric nickte ebenfalls zustimmend. Sekunden später machte das Wesen einen Hechtsprung und landete kurz vor den Gründer. "Ein ziemlich hässliches.", meinte Salaar mit gerümpfter Nase als das Wesen leicht den Flügel schlug, wobei sein freiliegender, faltiger Hängebusen schaukelte wie eine Wippe. Gerade noch rechtzeitig gelang es allen drei auszuweichen als das Biest nach ihnen stieß. "Na super und wir werden wir das Vieh jetzt wieder los`?", fragte Godric der gerade noch einen schritt zurückweichen konnte bevor die Harpyie vor ihnen mit einer Kralle nach ihm greifen konnte.  
  
"Ähm, Rowena....?", fragte Salazar vielsagend und versuchte es mit einem Brandfluch, der dass Vieh allerdings nicht sonderlich beeindruckte, außer das es wütend mit dem Schnabel klapperte. "Man muss es erwürgen...", gab Rowena zur Auskunft "Aber dafür müssen wir erst mal darauf kommen", erwiderte Godric und deutete auf den Hals des Mischwesens. Dieses Ding vor ihnen war um die 5 Meter groß. "Durch einen Schlag auf den Kopf kann man sie verwirren eventuell hätten wir dann die Chance", antwortete Rowena und sah sich kurz das Wesen an. "Sehr komisch, Rowy. Wie sollen wir denn da hoch kommen??", fragte Salazar entgeistert. "Das wäre die nächste Frage aber das ist die einzige Methode dieses Ding da umzubringen", antwortete Rowena und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. "Na großartig...", kommentierte Salazar entnervt und besah sich das Wesen dass sich scheinbar einen Spaß daraus machte sie umherzuscheuchen. "Das Ding darf uns auf gar keinen Fall mit einer seiner Krallen erwischen...die sind giftig und zwar tödlich", fuhr Rowena weiter fort und zog Godric zurück. "Wie nett.", bemerkte Salazar sarkastisch und bemerkte beim hochsehen zufällig einen wackeligen Felsbrocken ein gutes Stück über dem Vieh, allerdings auch viel zu weit rechts. "Na klasse, wenn das so weiter geht können wir hier gleich unser Grab schaufeln", meinte Godric sarkastisch und wich erneut einer der Kralle der Harpyie aus. "Ich bezweifle.", sagte Salazar und fügte anweisend hinzu: "Bringt sie dazu auf dieser höhe weiter nach rechts zu gehn!"  
  
Slytherin selbst hingegen zog sich aus der Angriffszone und versuchte hinter die Harpyie zu kommen. Verwirrt runzelte Godric die Stirn tat jedoch das was Salazar gesagt hatte. Kurze Zeit später hatten sie das Wesen auf der Stelle auf der sie es haben wollten. Mit einem einzelnen Spruch, der so etwas wie eine Explosion heraufbeschwor, sprengte es den Felsen ab und für eine Herzschlag lang befürchtete Slytherin das er daneben gehn würde, doch er streifte die Harpyie hart am Kopf und lies sie krachend zu Boden gehn. "Ähm Godric du darfst", meinte Rowena und sah Godric unschuldig an. "Genau, tu was für den Leben.", sagte Salazar feixend und kam schnellen Schrittes zurück um ihm Helga aus den Armen zu nehmen. Brummelnd übergab Godric Helga, Salazar und machte sich nun daran irgendwie an das Wesen ran zukommen ohne irgendwie an seine Krallen zu kommen Schließlich hatte Godric eine passende Stelle gefunden und begann mit seinen starken Händen zuzudrücken, nur genau jetzt begann sich das Wesen wieder schwach zu bewegen. "Ach du ...", murmelte Rowena leise mit entsetztem Blick  
  
"Das Ding bringt ihn um..." "Nicht wenn er schneller ist.", angespannt sah Salazar auf das Ding, was noch nicht wieder ganz bei Bewusstsein war, aber hart darum zu kämpfen schien, so wie seine Äugen blinzelten. "Godric beeil dich", rief Rowena Godric zu. Sekunden später machte die Harpyie erste Luftmangelanzeichen. Godric nahm alle Kraft zusammen um auch noch die letzten Zentimeter des Halses zuzudrücken; und das Mischwesen begann vernehmlich zu röcheln. Einige Minuten später fiel das Wesen leblos zu Boden und Godric sprang wieder von seinem Hals ab. Erleichtert atmeten alle Drei wieder auf. "Dass sind wir ja dann los...", sagte Salazar schräg, aber weigerte sich Helga wieder Godric zu übergeben. "Wer weiß was hier noch so auf uns wartet", entgegnete Godric und sah misstrauisch durch den dunklen Gang. "Hoffentlich nicht noch mehr von denen." "Wer weiß wenn die Todesser sich schon nicht trauen uns hierher zu folgen..." "Ist das der beste Weg zumindest die los zu werden.", hängte Salazar an. "Das schon aber wer weiß welche Wesen hier noch auf uns warten", gab Rowena zu bedenken und folgte Godrics Blick durch den dunklen Gang. "Das werden wir noch rausfinden.", sagte Godric nun düster und ging langsam weiter. "Na dann auf geht's", seufzte Rowena und folgte Godric "Und ich dachte immer unsere Gegenwart wäre schlimm" "Naja, in den Städten ist sie es nicht auf diese Art.", meinte Salazar. "In den Städten laufen ja auch keine Harpyien und sonstige Wesen rum", kam es von Godric, der ein Stück weiter vorne lief. "naja, dafür besoffene Häscher, die jeden zur Inquisition schleppen der nicht nach ihrer Pfeife tanzt.", meinte Salazar abschätzig von weiter hinten.  
  
"Trotzdem sind die nicht so gefährlich wie dieses jetzt tote Ding.", gab Godric zurück und wischte sich erneut die Hände an seiner Kleidung ab "Das Ding hat nen schleimigen Hals gehabt" "War ja vorherzusehen.", sagte Salazar mit einem imaginären Heiligenschein. "Du hättest das Ding ja umbringen können", erwiderte Gryffindor leicht sauer. "Warum ich? Du sagst doch selbst immer das du die höhere Körperkraft hast, also bitte.", entgegnete Salazar spitzfindig. "Vielleicht hätte der Herr Aristokrat das ja besser gemacht", gab Godric bissig zurück. "Mh, ein Bauer hat in grober Handarbeit mehr Übung." "Wenn du denn meinst", erwiderte Godric "Jungs...aufhören", lamentierte Rowena, die neben Salazar lief.  
  
"Was denn? Ich hab doch recht.", meinte Salazar gespielt pikiert und verlagerte Helgas Gewicht leicht auf seinen Armen. "Verkneif dir deine Kommentare, wenn sie nicht angebracht sind", gab Rowena tadelnd zurück. "War er doch.", erwiderte Salazar mit einem beleidigten sniffen. Godric grinste feixend in Richtung Slytherin "Ich würde dir ja mein Taschentuch reichen aber es muss ja nicht sein dass es voll geschleimt wird" Rowena schnaubte sauer "Es reicht jetzt! Herr Gott, könnt ihr euch nicht ein einziges Mal einigermaßen normal benehmen?!" Salazar warf einen Blick zu Godric. "Bei so einem etwas? Bezweifel ich." Gryffindor funkelte Salazar boshaft an "Dieses *etwas* wie du es nennst, jagt dir gleich einen Fluch auf den Hals" "Denk dran - ich hab das Küken auf dem Arm, *etwas*.", gab Salazar feixend zurück und korrigierte kurz ihre Lage auf seinem Arm. "Das lässt sich verschieben, Kleiner", konterte Godric im selben Tonfall. "Darauf bis du wieder in ketten liegst?", fragte Salazar scheinheilig. "Salazar....", deklamierte Rowena in dem Ton eines Leierkastens. Godric sah Slytherin feixend an. "Pass auf dass du nicht auch wieder in Ketten hängst" "Bin ich so bescheuert wie du aussiehst?", fragte Slytherin spöttisch zurück - Rowenas Einspruch einfach überhörend. "Nein, du bist dümmer" "Nun reichts aber endgültig!", grummelte Rowena leise und zog ihren Zauberstab "silentium", murmelte sie kurz, worauf Beide abrupt verstummten. "Schon viel besser" Salazar ärgerte sich das er nicht an seinen Zauberstab ran kam um den Fluch wieder abzulegen. Halbherzig stapfte er auf um seinen Protest kund zu tun als sie weiter durch die dunklen Gänge zogen auf der suche nach einem Ausgang. Godric verdrehte die Augen und suchte in seinen Taschen nach seinem Zauberstab, den er jedoch nicht sofort fand. Kaum 5 Minuten später hellte sich seine Miene jedoch auf und er hielt den Stab wie etwas kostbares hoch ehe er den Gegenzauber *dachte*. 


End file.
